


Ivy.

by Bxbyshxrk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Exes to Lovers, F/F, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxbyshxrk/pseuds/Bxbyshxrk
Summary: -Inspired in Ivy by Taylor Swift.-Sana comes back to her hometown after ten years only to find out her first and only love is engaged.Mina's life gives a turn when she sees the only woman who knows her secret walking across her parents garden.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Evermore wasn’t an exciting place to live, even after so many years and attempts to modern the place, the town was exactly as Sana remembered from when she was just a little kid riding her pink bike across those long and clean streets. Sana always knew her place wasn’t in that tiny town that seemed to tangle their citizens between the roots of the gigantic trees that hides the area from the dangers of the nearest metropolis, her parents on the other hand loved the relaxed and even dreamy atmosphere that surrounded the old houses and the comfort their farm provided them for so many years.

A lazy smile curved her lips when her brand new car drove in front of her old school, the only school in town actually, she wondered if everything inside was kept as in her memories, if her old teacher was still working or if there was any of her old friends working between those walls, Susan’s cafeteria would have looked the same if she hadn’t painted the front with a lighter tone of yellow and Eric’s grocery shop seemed to be smaller than what she originally remembered. There wasn’t a corner on that town that Sana didn’t know, a smile that wasn’t or at least didn’t look familiar to her and even when familiarity wasn’t especially bad there was something in the Evermore’s air that made her want to turn her car around and go back to her lonely penthouse in New York City, six hours away by car.

Maybe it was the way everybody on town remembered her as well, good or bad memories but Sana was for sure printed inside their minds as much as they were in hers, after the last ten years living in one of the biggest cities in the world she’d grown used to being unknown so going back to meet all those people she never expected to meet again until that morning was a little overwhelming even for her. Sana convinced herself her parents would enjoy her sudden visit especially after not seeing her for almost ten months, keeping the part about how she was starting to grow lonely on a golden cage she built for herself after so many years afar to her own, there was no need to worry her parents with things they could not solve after all.

Ten years after leaving that town Sana had accomplished everything she once planned to do yet since the last December that seemed to be a growing ache inside her, a type of emptiness that threatened to sallow her whole soul and leave no trace of joy behind. She bought a new department, bigger and more expensive, got her hair dyed a few times and even changed her office’s desk trying to find a balance for her feelings outside her own mind yet anything seemed to work, nothing was able to make her feel peaceful or joyful for more than a couple of hours if not less, Sana seemed to be stuck in the middle of a furious storm and going back to her roots was her last desperate swim towards the nearest boat.

-Oh Darling! - Her mother called from the front door with a wide smile that looked just like her daughter’s.

-Hi mom-Sana giggled when she felt arms wrap around her as soon as she was on her mother’s reach. – Where’s dad?

-He’s out for some groceries sweetie; remember we have to go with the Myouis for dinner-The elder remembered with a loving smile as her hands cupped her beloved daughter’s face- I’m happy you’re back home Sana.

Her mother was a joyful character, she was several inches shorter than her and a gentle smile seemed to be always on her lips if not near as soon as she walked into a room. Sana owned her much of her own manners and being able to count with her and her dad was something she was grateful for every single day, a year after leaving the town there was little to no communication between the Minatozaki family so when her mother finally contacted her for Christmas of that same year Sana never let her parents slip between her fingers again. They had differences like any other family, the way they saw life was very distant for each other and despite their daughter’s was completely out of the mold for a little country side neither of the elders had the heart to throw their little and wonderful daughter like a piece of trash.

The house that saw her grow was almost intact as she made her way through the narrow hallway on the upper floor, time didn’t seem to pass over Evermore for Sana, the house was still painted with a creamy tone of white and her room still filled with light from the bright sun over the green grass on their almost infinite backyard, everything seemed to be frozen in time. Her old room was at least the half of her room in the penthouse, the closet was barely enough to fit her clothes in and the walls still had posters from her teenage years over it yet Sana somehow found comfort as soon as she closed the door behind her making the light crack of the old hinge reach her ears ripping a short smile out of her.

Sana ran her fingertips against her desk right under the wide window that pointed towards the tall pines surrounding their house, a wave of fresh air crashed against her as soon as she opened it making her hair fly back, sitting down against the brand new chair of her desk her eyes closed as she allowed herself to hear the silence that floated entirely in their property. Silence was something hard to find in New York and even when Sana had convinced herself she hated it there was a little sense of peace growing inside her as she heard the birds singing from afar and into the woods, she needed it, she needed to feel peaceful again, Sana needed to remember who she was before being that version of her, to know what motivated her when she was much younger and find out if that was enough to motivate her even years after.

The sun was already hiding in the horizon when the Minatozakis found themselves sitting inside Sana’s car, a tray with her mother’s apple pie over her father’s lap in the backseat as their daughter drove them to their weekly meeting with the second Japanese family in town, Sana was a kid when they moved it yet she remembered her parents joy as soon as they heard there were a family just like theirs in that place that seemed forgotten for almost everybody. Not even shielded by her black Mercedes and years of maturity Sana felt easy at the idea of meeting the Myoui’s daughter again, Mina was the only part of the town that Sana wouldn’t change no matter what was offered to her.

Mina and she grow together since they had memory; Sana even remembered how adorable Mina used to look in primary school always holding a little plushy penguin that only shared with her and nobody else, she remembered her laughing as they sneaked in her house after Jade’s summer party… Sana remembered how good it felt to love her. Sana always knew she liked girls, she knew it as soon as their friends started to chat about how good-looking James Martin was during the football practices and she was more interested in Mina’s soccer team, Evermore was a place with only three Asian families, one school, one café and from what Sana knew when she was sixteen there was only one gay couple as well and they weren’t much loved by the community as a whole.

It was a shock, to say the least, when Mina suddenly leaned to capture her lips in the back of her old car, Mina who dated James Martin two months ago, Mina the captain of the soccer team and the first girl Sana kissed when she was sixteen. Myoui Mina was her little secret, her personal bittersweet memory that not even her parents knew about and as they parked in front of the house she knew like her own Sana felt her heart jump in her chest as high as a professional acrobat. Her hands reached the waist of her ironed beige pants as she checked everything about her clothes was as perfect as she wanted it to be, her white silk blouse trapped under the waist of her pants and the first three buttons free allowing the rest to see the elegant golden necklace resting around her neck and landing between her collarbones, nobody ever write books about how to dress if you suddenly meet your first love and Sana could only wish she made the right outfit decision as she followed her parents across the Myoui’s garden.

-Sana sweetie it’s so nice to see you! - Mina’s mother greeted her in the door making her lips curve in an honest smile; suddenly she was trapped in a warm familiar hug. - You grew up so well, you’re so pretty!

-Thank you mom-Sana hummed between the woman’s arm, she and Mina called each other parents like their own after all they’ve looked after both of them since they were five.- You haven’t age a single year.

Walking into the dining room Sana found out the Myouis changed the usual white color of their walls for something much warmer like a faint yellow tone, the house smelled like freshly made lasagna and as soon as she took a seat on their couch beside her father she was offered a glass of juice, Sana would have given almost everything for a bottle of wine that moment. She tried to focus on the ongoing conversation about the changes that had happened in town, the memories about her younger years and how some of her old friends still lived there yet when she heard the soft cracking of heels coming down from the stairs behind her Sana felt her heart stop beating for a second, it had to be her, nobody else on that house could have walked with heels if not Mina.

Sana wondered if she was the only one between the two who felt like she was about to scream in panic as soon as Mina walked into the dining room, a light pink dress over her and for Sana’s surprise her hair was dyed blonde and tied back of a high ponytail allowing her to see her flawless feature as soon as she stood beside their couch. Sana found out that if they years were kind to her then they made wonders in Mina because somehow she was the most beautiful creature the foreign had ever seen, honey eyes looked right into hers after a short greeting with her parents and for a second it felt like not even a single year had passed for any of them. Mina’s smile grew wider as soon as she spotted the pair of chocolate eyes landing on hers, looking at her carefully and almost hiding what she could easy distinguish as an endearing feeling.

-Welcome home Sana- Mina smiled making Sana’s heart jump, how was it that Mina was always so calm?

-It’s been so long-Sana suddenly chuckled out of pure nervousness making Mina follow her laugh and nod softly.-How have you been?

It was Mina’s turn to feel her breathe get stuck in the middle of her throat when Sana stood up without rush from the couch, Sana was always beautiful ever since Mina knew her but that night her memory didn’t make justice to the woman warmly smiling at her in her parent’s living room. Her body was caught in the middle of a gentle hug as Sana’s arms wrapped around her shoulders making her perfume involve Mina like a cloud of the most intoxicating mix of coconut and vanilla coming out of Sana’s soft skin.

-Mina you should set the table, Sehun must be coming already- her father instructed with a calm voice interrupting the cheerful chat he had with Sana’s dad.

-I’ll help you out-Sana hummed with a gentle smile giving a step back.

The Oh’s presence in their Sunday dinners wasn’t something Sana found odd; in fact she was a little curious about their son as well. Growing up in Evermore meant that they were the only three kids from another continent in town and despite at the beginning Sana and Mina didn’t like Sehun years proved them they could be better friends than what they expected, when she left Evermore Sana could have sworn their friends would leave as well to find better and new horizons yet ten years after Mina and Sehun were still unmoved, she guessed things really don’t change in that town.

Growing up with Mina and Sehun had it’s bad moments as well, especially for Sana who always seemed to be caught in any sore of competition with the boy, every couple of months there had to be something they both wanted and the following days they were already enemies… Mina used to be one of those things. Sana remembered all the quiet celebrations she had when the younger Japanese quickly denied his attempts to get closer, all told to her with Mina curled to her side stuck in the warm of her bed.

-You’re going to be hard to ignore around here with that car-Mina teased as she handed the plates to Sana after a minute of silence in the kitchen.

-I had a reputation to keep-Sana hummed making Mina’s smile widen- How everything going in here?

-There’s been a very few changes but mostly it’s still a calm as always-Mina explained as she placed the glasses over the white sheet.- I should be the one asking about you, form the looks only I see you succeeded.

-I’m as boring as when I was younger Mitang- The nickname slipped out of her mouth so naturally it was hard to believe Sana didn’t say it in ten years.

Mina wanted to tell her she was never boring, all the contrary in fact, her lower lip was trapped under her front teeth at the nickname coming out of Sana’s mouth like a song she haven’t heard in years. The nostalgia floated between them in the form of a comfortable silence, the voices of their parents coming from the living room as they set the table together, Sana almost laughs when she noticed the carefully looks Mina was giving her from the corner of her eyes practically jumping when she noticed she was caught staring.

Sana thought it was going to be a nice night for her, she honestly expected the dinner to go without any inconvenience and somehow she convinced herself there was nothing capable to break the ease feeling that was settled until the front door was open and Sehun walked in with his best smile and a bottle of wine in his hand, for a brief second Sana was happy to meet him after so long yet her heart stopped before she could even greet him properly.

Mina leaned over her tiptoes to peck his lips with a warm smile; they were so used to each other it was obvious to Sana they’ve probably been together for long. Sehun’s hand finding its place against Mina’s lower back as he greeted their families with a practiced ease, from what Sana could remember her friend disliked plenty things about the man yet many years had gone through between them, years where she was way too far to notice how slowly but surely Mina gave into Sehun’s approaches.

It was childish, useless, and pathetic even for Sana to feel a strike of jealousy growing in her heart at the sight of the couple. Mina deserved to have someone in her life and she knew that but the fact it was Sehun made her stomach twist somehow, that was the moment when Sana saw them, the rings wrapped around their fingers as Sehun turned to meet her with a smile she couldn’t distinguish sincere or not.

-Sana!-The man greeted with enthusiasm as his long and strong arms wrapped around her delicate frame, Sana returned the hug trying to keep her surprise at bay.- Are you going to stay long enough for the weeding?

After those words Sana couldn’t help but think going back to that town was the worst decision she had taken in a long time.

+++

The clock in the wall marked 8:30 A: M when Sana walked into the café with her backpack over her shoulder and her phone in hand, she might be kilometers away from her office but her work still needed to be done and from what she’s heard from her parents earlier that morning Susan’s café was the only place in town with a decent internet connection. Being a Financial adviser wasn’t a trilling as what she originally expected to be when she was much younger but her work for sure paid off enough for her to ignore how boring it was from time to time, she was terrifically good at her job for someone who used to hate numbers, all those years in business school for sure were showing their worth when her payment reached her account every few weeks.

With a cup of steaming cappuccino and a cinnamon roll by her side Sana leaned over her laptop, her round reading glass over the bridge of her nose as soon as she took her seat in one of the small tables beside the window. Sleeping turned out to be a hard task in hand the night before, it’s been a couple of months since the last time she didn’t struggle to fall asleep but the night before needed longer efforts from her than in New York where she usually was so drained because of work or any of the infinite things that seemed to keep her busy during the day that when night came she was gratefully rewarded with a few hours of decent rest. Sana found herself lying in her bed with the night that seemed endless falling over the sky, her eyes glued to the open window where the cold night wind blew directly against her covered legs, Evermore or New York it was all the same… Sana still felt empty.

-Minatozaki Sana? - A deep voice called behind her making Sana frown as turn around in confusion.

Standing behind her with a coffee on his hand was no other than Carson Wells, her first and last boyfriend, a grey shirt was wide enough to let her know he was trying his best to hide the growing belly under it and to match the look a pair of wasted blue jeans. Sana dated him for a few months when she was seventeen and Mina decided to break up with her, it was mostly a revenge that at the end actually gave her Mina back right on time to go to the school’s ball. Years weren’t kind with Carson on the other hand, his hair was starting to turn grey on the sides despite he was only two years older than them and around his eyes deep wrinkles formed when he smiled.

-Carson? - Sana smiled as her eyes looked at the man who nodded eagerly. - How have you been?

Too afraid to sound rude Sana allowed him to take the free stool on the opposite side of her table despite she really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, in front of her in the screen of her laptop the email were struggling against the poor internet to show her the top of her task list.

-Everything is fine, how about you? I didn’t know you were back in town-Carson said with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee- Are you here with your husband?- Sana had a bite of her barely touched cinnamon roll not to laugh at that.- Your parents must be really excited to have you back after so long…

Suddenly Sana remembered why she disliked Carson so much when they were younger; he never knew when to be quiet.

-What are you doing now? Did you start your own shop like you planned?- Sana asked out of pure politeness with a soft smile, her head tilting making her light brown hair fall to a side.

-No, I manage my father’s now, you know family business…- Carson explained leaning forward on the table, Sana discovered there were some habits that never die. - You look beautiful Sana.

The Japanese almost jumped in her seat when suddenly a gentle hand landed over her shoulder from behind, she made a mental note to never sit with her back to the door again yet she barely could hold her surprise when she found no other than Mina standing behind her, her hand over her shoulder carefully as she offered her a tight smile.

-Good morning Carson-Mina greeted softly before turning her attention fully to Sana, thankfully Mina knew how to control herself because otherwise she would have to find an excuse to explain why her hands were shaking.- Come on’ silly, did you forget you’re supposed to take breakfast at my place?

-Am I? - Sana mumbled with a frown making Mina lift one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at her, the older giggled at the gesture- Oh! Of course I am; I’m so sorry Carson!

Sana was surprised when Mina herself took her coffee from the table as she picked her laptop and her backpack from the back of the chair, she felt like laughing loudly as she followed the always calmed woman in front of her, no matter how many time it went by Mina was still the same. Shielded by the brick wall beside the wide café’s window Sana turned to greet Mina with her best smile, maybe the most sincere she’s offered in a long time, the younger had a tight pair of jeans and a white sweater over her, it was so comfortable that it was hard to believe how graceful Mina made it look.

-Morning’ Mitang-Sana greeted with a chuckle as she hanged her backpack over her shoulder once again- Thanks for the rescue.

-No need of, I was actually laughing the first couple of seconds before saving you-Mina admitted shaking her head, her lips curved on a wide smile- Let’s go then…- She hummed before walking to the parking lot beside the café.

-Go? Where to? - Sana frowned as she followed her with wide steps, Mina laughed- Oh wait… Did you mean it? The breakfast thing…

Mina walked around her car until she was standing right in front of the company seat door, her arms folded over the roof as she tilted her head to a side with a playful smile on her lips.

-Wouldn’t you like to eat with me?-Mina wondered softly with a curious gaze.

Sana felt her heart jump at the direct question, there was nothing in the whole wide world that could make her deny something to Mina.

Mina understood she made a mistake as soon as she was sitting in the company seat and Sana started the engine in silence, they were locked inside with a dense silence settled between them, both too scared of their voices failing to start any conversation. The last time they were together on a car just the two of them was only three days before Sana went to collage all the way to New York, it was pouring rain outside almost like the weather was as sad as them for their goodbye, Mina was the first one to broke into tears that night tightly holding Sana’s sweater when she leaned from the driver seat towards her just to hug her in a poor attempt to calm her down, the outsider wondered if Mina still remembered those moments together, the good and the bad they had through all those years right beside each other.

The night before when Sana walked through her parent’s garden Mina could have sworn her eyes filled with tears at the simple sight, nothing was the same after she left; everything seemed harder like Sana was always in charge to make her life flow easily around her. Mina spent many years trying to hate her for leaving, she tried to blame her for the things that happened after and that Sana never heard about, somehow she tricked herself to think that if someday the woman showed up at her door she wouldn’t feel a thing but that damned dinner the night before didn’t do other than proof her wrong. Sana still felt safe, her heart still jumped when her fingers brushed against her soft skin, even after so many years Mina was surprised to know Minatozaki Sana still owned a piece of her.

-You bought Hank’s house? - Sana smiled as she leaned over the steering wheel once they parked in front of the white house.

-It needed a whole hell of fixing-Mina chuckled with a nod as she opened the passenger seat. - Let’s go, I’ll make you waffles.

-Wah, you remember?-Sana pointed with amaze as she walked out of the car with a wide smile, her backpack and her laptop long forgotten In the back seat.

-How could I not when you made me cook them for you so many times? - Mina hummed as she opened the front door of her house.

The inside of the house was just as Sana thought it would be, everything had a place and nothing seemed to be there without a reason despite the neat order it felt warm, a house where you could spent the whole day without going out and she guessed it was Mina’s plans since she never liked crowds. Other thing that Sana couldn’t help but notice Is that there was no trace of Sehun inside, there were no men shoes beside the door, not even a picture of them framed over the elegant coffee table Mina had in front of the couch, it was something odd about it and being as curious as her it was hard to not ask the reason behind it, thankfully her attention was stolen when a light brown ball of fur ran directly into her from the hallway.

-Mina you have a puppy! - Sana said loudly out of pure excitement as she picked the tiny animal from the floor.- Oh my god, it’s so adorable, look at you little guy- she held the animal up to her face with a pout as he left out a few quiet barks.

-He’s name is Latte- Mina introduced with a warm smile as she walked towards the kitchen waiting for Sana to follow her.- I brought it home a month ago, he’s my little partner.

Mina tried to distract herself by turning the coffee machine on and looking for the waffle mix inside her cabinets just to protect her own heart from exploding at the picture of a bright Sana holding her little puppy like a baby between her arms. There were many things she wanted to ask, things she found herself wondering from time to time when the Minatozakis greeted her on the street or when her eyes fell over something Sana used to like, it was hard to believe that after being almost inseparable they were turned into strangers again. Ten years was a lot of time without seeing a person, it was enough to make two careers, get married, it was enough to have kids even, so Mina couldn’t help but wonder, Why was it not enough to forget her? She tried year after year to bury her memory in the deep of her mind, on a locked place where she couldn’t make her heart feel so empty it was hard to believe it was still beating inside her but then she had her sitting in her kitchen counter with her best smile just for Mina to see.

-How can I help you? - Sana wondered as she placed latte back on the floor.

-You’re my guest dummy; I’ll do it for you-Mina hummed as she started the mix with a smile.

-Since when are you so formal with me? - Sana teased as she jumped from the stool clapping her hands to attract Mina’s eyes to her- Give me something to do, come on’, I’ve learned how to cook in all those years.

-You’ve died of hunger if it wasn’t for the cereals and the deliveries the first year-Mina bet making Sana laugh at her, the sound still made her feel as happy as her.- Cut some strawberries or something, Look in the fridge.

The truth was that if Sana didn’t distract herself from the growing thoughts in her mind she would run in danger of looking rude with her questions, she knew she shouldn’t be so interested in Mina’s love-life after so long, a bitter feeling that she was probably the only on wondering between the two of them growing in her chest like a black hole. Sana had dated many women in those years, it was obvious for her than finding a partner wasn’t a hard task to accomplish yet even when people came in and out of her life she never found someone especial enough to settle down, there was nobody who could make her want to stay with them for longer than a couple of months… Mina was engaged, there was a wedding being planned and a whole life after that, Sana blamed it on the way her friend was always several steps in front of her.

The banalities where enough to keep them busy as Mina told her everything she wanted to know about their old friends, the latest rumor running between the people and how boring the place could yet in the afternoons when the heat in summer was so unbearable everybody stayed inside. Sana listened in silence, her laugh filling the kitchen when Mina said something particularly funny about someone else, she might be older but her comments were still more than clever and accurate. Everything about them being together seemed so easy it was almost like a second nature, they fitted each other without pushing too hard into things and despite they were trying to ignore it almost desperately their souls seemed to me made to the other.

-Your house is beautiful- Sana said honestly as she took a sip of her coffee.

In front of them the breakfast was served, Mina was surprised about how carefully Sana chopped the fruit resting on top of their waffles.

-It’s not much but Thank you- Mina said with a shy smile as she lowered her gaze to her food, another poor excuse to avoid the gentle eyes over her. - Yours must be better nevertheless.

-My apartment is big but nothing compares to these houses- Sana hummed being careful with her word choice.

Her penthouse was beautiful, luxurious and many other things yet it wasn’t a home. Sana was starting to feel more like a prisoner inside no matter how much she tried to deny it.

-Did you move with Sehun or does he live here? - Sana found herself asking after a short silence not being able to hold herself anymore, she needed to know.

-We live in his house, I come here from time to time to check on my things-Mina explained suddenly feeling nervous at the topic, her hand picking her mug to give the coffee a sip.- We moved together a year ago but you know, after so many work I put on this place it’s hard to let it go completely.

-It surprised me last night- Sana admitted as she tilted her head to a side, her chin resting lightly against the back of her hand- To know about your engagement I mean, I guessed my mom would have told me something like that…

Sana had the gut feeling her mother probably told her and she didn’t listen, she usually distracted herself every time something about Mina was brought to her from her mom’s calls.

-I never thought you two would end up together, I pictured you more with James or Dylan…- or me, Sana thought but she bit her tongue before it could slip away, that train was long gone for her.

-Sehun is a good man as we grew older you know… things just started to bloom between us-Mina explained with a smile that she prayed for Sana not to notice how fake it was.- He’s always being around so It’s not that much of a change.

Mina couldn’t help but point it seeing how Sana’s lips pressed together at the comment, she knew they were dancing over a dangerous field yet any of them tried to push forward for a minute. Mina didn’t own her anything, any explanation and not even those precious minutes of her time as they ate together in her kitchen, Sana had to remember that as she picked a piece of strawberry from her plate with a smile just as fake as the one in front of her.

-I’m happy for you Mina-Sana said as she carefully looked at the woman in front of her-I’ll make sure to buy good gift for you two.

It was pointless to fight, it would have been stupid from her to keep asking questions about her life more because of how guilty it made her feel than from how Mina could react at the sudden interview. The older Japanese was surprised when a hand landed over hers to squeeze it tenderly for a second suddenly wake up the urge to not letting go of her, Sana wondered how would Mina react if she held her hand over that counter, if her lips kissed her knuckles like many years before, she wondered if she would still laugh if she held her to her chest…

-Tell me about you, How’s New York? - Mina wondered softly in a desperate attempt to change the topic.

-Wonderful if you’re a fan of the traffic and busy people-Sana chuckled as she took a bite of her plate- The good thing it’s that there’s always something to do, even going out for a walk could be interesting…

The minutes ran by them and turned into hours, Sana couldn’t remember the last time she felt so distracted by a person to allow the day to slip through her fingers without realizing, they moved from the kitchen to the couch and Mina’s puppy seemed to support the decision because as soon as they took a seat over the coffins the small dog jumped to her owner’s lap. Sana heard how Mina turned to be an art teacher in their school, who stayed and who left after her, they seemed to be locked in a bubble that neither of them wanted to break; they were a breath of fresh air in each other’s life despite the growing storm of feelings forming in their chest.

Mina wondered what would be the cost of letting Sana in once again, no matter how careful she promised to be with her own feelings having her sitting only inches away from her made her heart want to throw all her caution to the wind. Mina couldn’t point when it happened, the moment where her dreams were forgotten and she decided to settle down on a town that was so small it hardly kept in feet, she gave up to her biggest aspirations and shortly after almost without realizing as well she was engaged with a man she didn’t love living in a house that wasn’t her own. She used to think she was happy, she used to think everything in her life was just as she wanted it to be but it only took a single glance from Sana to notice she was living in a lie, a lie that nobody but her created.

A part of her was desperate to scream at Sana to leave her life again, to let her go back to her comfortable lie before things got out of control and she was thrown to the sea without knowing how to swim, maybe Sana was brave enough to take reckless decisions but Mina was completely the opposite. She tried to convince herself the woman in front of her was dangerous, that she was the reason she felt so untrue to herself during those long years but it was hard to hate someone like Sana, especially when she looks at her with those wide chocolate eyes that seemed to focus only on Mina and her gestures like there was nothing else on that town that could distract her from her.

-Harry is now a detective, he married Marjorie, Do you remember her?- Mina wondered with a smile making Sana laugh at the news, the sound of her phone broke Mina’s peace.- That must be Sehun.

-I’ll go get it for you; you left it in the kitchen-Sana offered kindly as she stood up from the couch, Latte jumping to follow her eagerly.

Looking at her walk towards her kitchen with the tiny dog jumping around her feet Mina felt something hard to describe, a mix between anger and lust as her eyes traced Sana’s slender figure without rush, her light brown hair falling back like waves, as smooth as the silk almost inviting Mina to ran her finger through it. She should despise that woman, she should be yelling at her for breaking her heart like it was nothing but a toy and somehow all she could think about was how would it feel to kiss Sana against her kitchen counter, she wondered if she would giggle or if she would push her away, she wondered if her arms would wrap around her in a sudden rush of heat taking over their rationality…

-It’s your mom-Sana rushed out of the kitchen feeling like the elder was about to hang up, latte still jumping and barking around her feet.

-Careful!-Mina gasped when Sana’s foot almost mashed Latte’s tiny paw.

Sana’s breath got stuck in the middle of her throat when she looked down to avoid hurting the puppy, the simple action unleashing a domino reaction that somehow made her miss her balance and land over Mina in the couch, the phone falling to the floor in the process. The younger guessed she should be more careful with her wishes because in the blink of an eyes she found herself trapped under Sana’s comfortable weight, she almost starts crying when she noticed how close her lips were to hers, Sana seemed as astonished as her, waiting in silence for the other to react.

She sworn she could have died that instead, her heart seemed to forget how to beat properly as soon as Mina’s breath crashed against her lips, Sana was glad her eyes didn’t close in anticipation just to witness the faint blush slowly crawling into Mina’s cheeks. Their eyes met for no longer than a second, it was so brief that if it wasn’t Sana she could have gotten out of the situation without problem yet the older knew better, all she needed was a single glaze for her heart to start beating again furiously; Mina wanted her.

-Mina…-Sana whispered softly almost against her lips.

The phone rang again in the floor making both of them jump in their places, Sana practically flying to her feet as she looked at the blushed woman picking the phone before standing up and turn around to hide her face from the curious eyes.

-Hi mom, No I’m not busy-Mina answered clearing her throat, her weight changing from one feet to another in a gesture Sana remembered as nervousness.- Sure, I… It’s no problem.

Sana saw her rush towards the door to pick her shoes telling her without words their time was over; she moved to pick her shoes beside Mina in silence as well almost like her sound on the call could be enough to reveal what was running inside their minds. Latte barked happily to fill the tense silence that floated between them as Mina opened the front door before picking the little animal from the floor; she walked into that house feeling like a stranger and left it two hours after feeling like a criminal, a secret Mina was once again trying desperately to hide from everyone.

The front door was closed behind her as soon as Sana stood out, Mina still holding her phone against her ear and Latte in her free arm.

-I’ll walk from here Sana- Mina explained softly with a tense smile, making the woman nod softly. - Have a nice day.

They were old friends, their past as lovers was deep buried in them and as Mina walked away without daring to look back she tried to remember that, she didn’t turn around when Sana called her, she didn’t tried to stop her from getting in her car despite she wanted her to walk with her.

What Mina didn’t realize was that they forgot Sana’s jacket in the back of the door.

A trace of her in a place that was only Mina’s, a place where not even her fiancé was allowed to keep his belongings Sana’s were accepted in without thinking about it twice.

That was the first seed planted for the infinite wood they were about to build together.

+++

For the first time in three days Sana had the courage to walk into the local pub, beside her Harry Williams guided her in with his best smile; they used to be friends since kindergarten like most of the people in Evermore and Sana found out earlier that day they still had a lot of things in common despite the clear differences on their life style, it was always nice to remember good times, times where she was happy Sana guessed. After the brief moment at Mina’s place the younger Japanese seemed to have run away of town because Sana hasn’t spotted her around not even once in those days, she wanted to believe it was because Mina was way too busy with other things, that maybe she and her mother were out to buy things for the weeding or anything that could hold her from thinking Mina was purposely ignoring her yet that was the only conclusion Sana could reach each time.

O’Malley’s had a changed from what she could remember, there were new pool tables on the back and a few brand few neon lights over the wooden booths around the room. Sana used to get wasted in those very stools with the same man that handed her a beer that night, Mina used to nag at her for hours after yet she never really refused to make space in her bed with she called her in the middle of the night.

-For the good times Minatozaki- Harry smiled as they cheered clicking their bottles of beer together.

-And because we’re still attractive- Sana joked making the man laugh at her.

-You saw Carson Wells, didn’t you? - Harry knew it inmediately making Sana nod and laugh with him.

Harry grew up to be an athletic man, much different from the tall and slender boy Sana left behind years ago, he turned into one of the very few police officers in Evermore, a job that himself admitted to be terrifically boring yet the pay wasn’t honestly that bad just to drive around the town and help people out here and there. He and Sana used to be partner in crime, he masterly covered her each and every single time Sana sneaked out to meet a girl and never once showed any trouble to lie for her saying they were a couple for their parents despite everybody in the school knew it was nothing but a lie. The truth was that she was happy to see him again when they crossed paths on the grocery shop that morning, he was still wearing his navy blue uniform and his face seemed to light up as soon as Sana greeted him with honest excitement.

It was her fifth day in Evermore and despite what Sana originally thought she couldn’t help but notice her childhood’s friends seemed to be more content with their life than her, neither of them needed a Mercedes or running shoes that were expensive enough to cover two or three months of rent to feel like they accomplished something and Sana had to admit she envied them a little because of that. They were already on their second round of beers when Sana’s attention was stolen from Harry’s story to focus on Sehun walking into the place, Mina by his side and a couple of men that behind them that she couldn’t distinguish for a moment, her friend seemed to notice she was distracted because Harry suddenly stopped talking to turn around and see what was so interesting behind him, Sana almost laughs when she noticed the mocking look he was throwing at her.

-Don’t tell me you like him too now-Sana mumbled placing her bottle in the table; Harry chuckled as he shook his head.

-He’s an idiot- Harry stated making Sana smile brightly at him, a true friend was always a good one not matter how many years went by. - Did you know about them? I mean before you came here…

-I didn’t talk to Mina until I got here- Sana admitted a little ashamed of her own actions, Harry nodded in understanding.- I’m happy for them, really, I mean I would have been happier if she was engaged with someone like you…

-You careful with what you wish, you could never steal my wife but Sehun’s…-Harry teased making Sana laugh loudly, her eyes closing and her head falling back at the statement.

Sana knew it was true, if she had walked into that town to find Mina between Harry’s arm she couldn’t be thinking about how breathtaking the blonde looked as she sat on the opposite side of the room, she wouldn’t even consider kissing her like she did on her house, if Mina had been engaged with someone Sana considered worth it then she would have respected her relationship more. For a minute she considered standing up and join their group yet the bitter feeling of not being welcomed by Mina was holding her back stronger than any chain, she knew her heart would break at the tiniest trace of discomfort the blonde showed towards her so Sana surprised herself being a coward as she asked harry about his little kids, Tessa and Kyle, she thought it was amazing that he had twins.

A bottle of whisky landed on their table after their third beer and Harry was amazed to know that Sana didn’t change her drinking habits from when she was younger, she drank alcohol better than many men on that same bar and somehow the only trace of the drinks in her body were how flushed her face would get after the first two whiskies. Sana was trying her best to forget about Mina’s presence just steps away from her, she knew she could simply stand up and greet them like in the old times, maybe her hand would land casually over her shoulder or maybe over her silky hair, even if it was just for a second or two, just for Sana to confirm she wasn’t a product of her imagination; she guessed she wasn’t the only one having trouble with the cold front that Mina was applying her when she turned for a minute just to find her gentle eyes over her.

God knows Mina had tried her best to ignore the fact she was back in town, living only twenty minutes away from her house by car and forty minutes by walk on a path she knew like it was her home. Nobody noticed how busy she was trying to keep herself, she organized her whole house in two days, she’s been taking latte for longer walks and even Sehun seemed happy at the sudden loving his girlfriend was showing him… of course he didn’t need to know those were out of pure guilt for wanting to rip Sana’s clothes days ago. Mina’s breath got stuck in her throat when Sana’s eyes caught her staring directly at her, a smile curved her lips so slowly she felt it was nothing but a mock, Mina wanted to believe she had everything under control yet when Sana held her hair up on a lose ponytail a wave of electricity ran through her body like she was being hit by a lighting.

-Look at that! New York’s here! - Sehun pointed with a laugh as his arm fell over Mina’s shoulder clumsily; he already had too many beers to notice how tense his girlfriend was.

-Is she single?- One of the Jenkins twins asked, Mina hated them but they were still Sehun’s best friends- She looks like a fun night.

-Look at those lips, I bet she’s good at…-Jeff started and Mina couldn’t help but feel a rush of anger inside her, they were disgusting.

-Watch your words, you’re being disrespectful- Mina groaned making Sehun turn to look at her in amaze, Mina didn’t speak up, like ever.

-Own look at that, Mina is protecting her little friend-Sehun chuckled cupping Mina’s face with his big hand, the woman almost chokes when he leaned to peck her lips, he tasted like cheap rum- Go say Hi to her darling, maybe she’ll pay the drinks tonight.

It was not a secret for anybody that knew them that Sehun and Sana were never in the best terms; Mina knew it better than anyone since she seemed to be always in the middle of their stupid competitions, one would have thought that ten years was enough to forget a rival yet she was proved wrong when after their first encounter with Sana on that Sunday dinner all Sehun could talk on their way back home was how annoying he found Sana, how he thought she wanted to proof something that wasn’t true with her looks and that she just wanted to mock everybody in Evermore with that stupidly expensive car she had parked in front of her Parents house, Sehun was awfully jealous at Sana and Mina knew he should.

A part of her knew she shouldn’t have walked towards her yet her body seemed to have a live by its own when she started her walk towards their table, suddenly the idea of staying a single second more with Sehun and his friends seemed more unbearable than Sana looking directly at her like she was expecting something Mina didn’t know about. Sana was laughing at Harry when she spotted her only steps away from her table, her eyes quickly catching the hesitation on each of her moves making her lips curve into a calming smile on a poor attempt to make Mina know she was more than welcome to join their table for the rest of the night, especially since Sehun wasn’t behind her.

-Mitang! - Sana greeted with a bright smile as she moved to a side of the booth to leave the seat beside her empty- Come sit with us for a minute.

-Hey Mina- Harry turned to look at her with a smile as well- Can we offer you a drink maybe?

-Hey, I just came to greet you guys, I’m with Sehun and the Jenkins…-Mina started softly making Sana furrow her eyebrows as she looked behind Mina at the men that were clearly distracted by whatever stupidity they were talking about.- I should go back now, I don’t want to bother.

-Don’t be silly Mina, You’re welcome here- Sana hummed as she patted the empty space beside her- Sit down for a minute, we don’t bite… Well I don’t, Maybe Harry…

Taking that seat was the second mistake for Mina, with only inches separating her from Sana there was no way she could ignore her. Harry wanted to laugh at how tense the younger Japanese looked, maybe nobody else knew on that town about them but Sana was more than clear when they were younger that Mina was her girlfriend to him, there wasn’t really something Sana kept from him and that was mutual.

-Do you want a drink, something to eat maybe? - Sana wondered softly as she focused on Mina.

O’Malley’s wasn’t exactly the place where Sana thought she should be inventing Mina for dinner but she had to work with what she had in hand, under her calmed exterior Sana felt her heart jump at how close the other woman was next to her, she could simply move her hand from the table and held hers if she wanted to yet she had to fight the sudden urge of touching her knowing that it wasn’t probably the most proper thing to do. There was something about Sana that nobody could deny; She was charming to an almost ridiculous point, she could have almost any women that crossed paths with her in the palm of her hand if she wanted and the part Mina hated the most out of it was that Sana wasn’t even aware of the power she had, how every move seemed to be made to attract all the eyes to her, the tone of her voice, and her smile that seemed to hide all the secrets people’s been looking for during their lives… Sana under Mina’s eyes embodied perfection, something that was only hers to enjoy until she let it slip through her fingers like the tiniest dot of dusk.

-Do you remember when Sweaty McKinley invited you to prom? - Sana laughed loudly as she heard Mina’s chuckle at the memory. - Oh my god, you broke that poor boy’s heart Mina.

-Ha! I didn’t break as much hearts as you did- Mina pointed taking a shy sip from Sana’s drink- Do you remember Travis?

-Travis Green! –Harry laughed at the memory, that poor boy really never gave up with Sana until the very end- Sana had to kiss Jade from the Cheerleaders to stop him.

-First of all I kissed Jade because she was hot, not because of Travis-Sana defended herself with a mumbled, refilling her drink and Harry’s at the process.

They heard Mina’s laugh die a little as she looked at the counter behind Harry making her friends turn to follow her gaze, Sehun’s dark eyes were focused on her as she stood up from the stool with the Jenkins behind him, for a quick second Sana would have sworn she was scared of him. Sehun was a big man, he was much taller that his friends and his arms had enough muscle to be noticed at plain sight, if he ever dared to hurt her Mina knew it wouldn’t be a tiny damage and despite that during their relationship as a couple he never lifted his hand towards her there was always an odd type of fear floating in the back of Mina’s head at the possibility.

-Sana, good to see you’re having a good time- Sehun said with a smile that made the hairs of Mina’s neck stand.

-Do you want to join us? - Sana wondered with a smile as faked as the man’s, Mina almost jumps when she felt an impossibly soft hand land tenderly over her knee.

Idiot, Sana thought as her hand tenderly squeeze Mina’s tight under her fingertips, how was it that such beauty ended up with a jerk like Sehun? For her surprise the woman didn’t push her hand away.

-Of course, after all we’re all friends, aren’t we?- Sehun chuckled as he sat down next to Mina, his arm falling over her shoulders making Sana want to pull the woman closer to her. – What are you guys drinking?

-Whisky- Harry pointed at the bottle resting in front of him on the table as he moved to make room for the other two men with Sehun to sit beside him on the opposite side of the booth.

-Where’s your beer angel? - Sehun wondered looking at Mina with a frown as he leaned to kiss her cheek. - I thought your friends invited others, maybe they don’t teach manners in New York.

-Is your business going that wrong Sehun? I guess it must since I should be the one buying your girlfriend drinks instead of you- Sana spat suddenly irritated feeling how Mina’s hand squeezed hers under the table to hold her back, the last thing she needed that night was to end up in the middle of a fight between those two.

Sana bit her tongue down not to continue, even his commentaries were too stupid to argue with him, if Mina had wanted something, absolutely anything from that place she would have it in the blink of an eye if it came to Sana but of course Sehun didn’t need to know that, she didn’t have to proof herself to absolutely anybody… especially not to him and his idiotic friends. If Mina thought she was in trouble before that moment she guessed that was how hell must feel like when she found herself trapped between a nearly drunk Sehun on her left and an clearly pissed Sana on her right, she was glad Harry was such a skilled distractor since the other three men on the table easily bit the bait in form of a wave robbery that happened two days behind in the town next to theirs.

-Mina- Sana whispered beside her after a minute, her hand finding hers under the table tenderly, the younger turned around softly- Do you really want to drink something else? - she frowned softly at Mina wanted to scream at how adorable she looked doing that, she shook her head side to side with a fun smile.- Do you want to share mine?

-That’s okay for me- Mina assured intertwining the fingers over her tight.

-Hey New York- Sehun called making Sana groan softly before her eyes moved from Mina’s to look up to meet the men behind her- I bet you can’t win me in pool.

-I’m not in the mood to play Sehun, but Harry is one hell of a player- Sana pointed giving a generous sip to her drink before softly handing the glass to Mina; it only took a glace from Harry, just a second before he understood. - I bet you can’t win over him.

A mocking laugh almost slip through Sana’s pink lips when the man took the challenge without realizing the double intention behind her words, Harry on the other hand did laugh as he winked an eyes at his friend before following the other men towards the further pool table the place could offer. One thing Sana learned during her collage years was that men usually didn’t think their girlfriends were capable to cheat on them with other girl, even if said girl looked like her, behavior that only lead them to leave their girlfriends behind and right where she wanted them, Sehun was not the exception, for her surprise Mina was looking back at her with a fun gaze when she focused her attention over her eyes again.

-I know what you’re doing-Mina stated with a smile as she took a sip from the glass, for Sana’s surprise she didn’t move away from her side even an inch despite that without Sehun’s body on the other side of the bench there was plenty of space to do so.

-Is that so? - Sana hummed her hand lifting to push a blonde lock behind Mina’s ear tenderly; she saw how her cheeks started to blush at the sudden undivided attention. - You don’t love him.

-That’s quite a statement coming for someone who didn’t see us for ten years- Mina assured making Sana chuckle, she could pretend be as mad as she wanted to cover the fact but she knew deep down she couldn’t trick Sana.- Don’t bother him too much, you know he’s got some nerves…

-He’s a jerk, as simple as that- Sana stated without shame, Mina turned to look at her with a severe gaze, the foreign lifted the glass between them and finished the drink with one long sip that burn down her throat.

-You don’t have the right to talk about him that way Sana, Many things have changed since…- Mina started with a frown, the woman simply lifted her shoulder without caring much.

-Not everything changed princess- Sana said in a whisper, her voice so low and raspy that Mina felt her mouth dry at the sound, Sana’s eyes landed over her suddenly looking darker, dangerous.- If you actually loved him at least the half that you want everyone to believe you wouldn’t have stayed here with me…- Her hand moved to rest over Mina’s tight again this time much higher making the younger bit her tongue when her perfectly manicured nails dig in her skin, Sana leaned closer.- But you stayed… Doesn’t that mean you’re more interesting on getting your way with me than in your own fiancé? Isn’t that what you want Mina?

Sana might look like an angel most of the time but then sitting right in front of her Mina was convinced she was facing no other than the devil herself, the fact a human was capable to represent such level of temptation was beyond her understanding. Sana’s eyes looked directly into her with a different kind of spark glimmering behind her orbs, the type of look that could made absolutely anyone lose their minds over her, Mina couldn’t stop her eyes when they fell over her lips, her mouth looked so soft under the thin layer of red lipstick practically shinning because of the thin drops of whisky still resting over them, Sana was intoxicating.

-You’re drunk Sana- Mina forced herself to say as she pushed the woman by the shoulder to create some distance between them- You don’t know what you’re talking about.

-Meet me tomorrow- Sana suddenly suggested making Mina laugh, she had to be insane- I’ll wait for you by the river, remember? Where we used to meet in High School

-We’re not fucking fifteen anymore Sana, get over it- Mina turned around to see the immediate change on Sana’s face, she hit a nerve.

-Okay then- Sana cleared her throat as she stood up with her lips pressed together in discomfort, her hand reached the back pocket of her tight jeans and pulled a bill out- Tell Harry that’ll cover the bottle, Have a good night Mina.

That was by far the most exciting thing Sana did in probably two months and despite her attempts were quickly blocked she didn’t feel particularly bad about it… most probably because of the three beers and the generous amount of whisky she had that night, her steps moved slowly almost like her body was too heavy to walk as she made her way out of the pub. The night breeze blew against her making a shiver run down her spine and her eyebrows furrow at the cold, she should have brought a coat when Harry picked her up earlier that afternoon yet she didn’t really expect to spend so many time out of the house to begin with. Probably the next morning she’ll regret her actions with Mina, maybe she should buy her flowers and place them over her front door, Sana wondered if Sehun ever bought flowers for her too, maybe that gift could send the wrong message and it was better to send something more impersonal, her fingers fiddled the edge of her shirt as she thought.

Mina didn’t know what took over her when she practically ran out O’Malley’s a moment after Sana, ever since she saw her again Mina suddenly couldn’t explain many things about herself. Sana wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t love Sehun, she wasn’t lying when she said she wanted her yet for a minute the fact that the other woman could read her so easily sounded so wrong to her, Didn’t she really change at all in that time? Maybe the connection they had with each other was much stronger than what they believed.

-Sana wait! – Mina called as she jogged behind the taller making her turn around, the amaze clear in her expression as she looked back at Mina.

Thankfully there wasn’t much traffic passing by on the street beside them and the very few people coming in and out of the pub behind them were too distracted by their own lives to notice them standing on in front of the other under the street lights. Mina knew the second her eyes found Sana’s gentle gaze that her biggest mistake would be letting her slip between her fingers again, just like the first time, she couldn’t allow her to leave that town without having a honest conversation with her no matter how much it always scared Mina, that night she decided it was time to face her demons.

-I’ll see you tomorrow- Mina started, Sana’s face seemed to light up at the news- 5:30, is it okay for you?

-Yeah of course- Sana nodded eagerly making Mina’s chest grow warm at the happiness.

-Be careful on your way home then-Mina hummed before turning around without saying anything else.

Sana’s eyes followed her until Mina disappeared behind the pub’s door; a giggle escaped her lips as she turned around to walk home.

For the first time in the last five months, Sana was excited to meet the following day.


	2. 2/3

Sana couldn't remember the last time her heart seemed to jump against her ribs so eagerly as she made her way into the wood, the tall trees surrounding her like they were watching each of her steps into their kingdom. A way of clear sand under her feet that leaded towards the river, too cold on that time of the year to have people around, holding in her hands two cups of coffee and in a paper bag hanging around her wrist a piece of the best lemon pie she could find, Mina's favorite.

The day seemed to have passes painfully slowly around her, even the town seemed practically unmoving around her when she left her house an hour ago to buy what she expected to be the right apologize gift. Sana knew that seen from outside there wasn't anything wrong with meeting Mina in the cafeteria or even back in O'Malley's, they were just friends catching up with each other... if only people knew better. The river was always a safe place for them, in their childhood days they used to swim and play around it's edges and as they started to grow it's used quickly changed around them as well, the river suddenly wasn't there for them to swim and build sandcastle that were quickly destroyed by them running around, it was the place where Mina cried about her first break-up, where Sana came out to her... The place where Mina first kissed her.

Being fully honest to herself not even Sana knew her real intentions by inviting Mina to that place again, when the whisky and the beers were long gone of her system that morning she had to face the consequences of her actions that came quickly in a wave of regret that oddly mixed with a hint of pride. Sana knew the way she approached Mina the night before wasn't probably the softest and most proper one yet she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for making it work when she knew that if anybody else would have told Mina those same words she used they would have probably gotten humiliated in front of the whole bar. Sana didn't expect her to show up and run into her arms that afternoon, she honestly didn't expect anything other than maybe a few nags from Mina that with some luck she could smooth enough to sit together and finish their coffees in any kind of friendly peace.

Sana couldn't point exactly what was honestly making her gravitate around Mina once again, she knew her presence in that town was temporary which meant that getting many closer to Mina would end in another break up and Sana wasn't sure she could handle hurting her again. Convince herself she did it only to find a closure was probably the best excuse she had to hide the fact she still felt like a teenager every time Mina smiled at her or when their hands brush pass the other, the way their relationship ended up wasn't exactly what Sana could call a friendly break up, in fact, Mina didn't even show up to say goodbye the day Sana left and that was something that chased her for long after leaving Evermore. There were so many things that she wished she had told back them, so many other she wished she had kept to herself instead of causing troubles in their relationship that seemed to have a future at least for Sana when they were younger.

People say you can't forget your first love and despite Sana didn't believed it when she made her way to Evermore, that afternoon she had to admit they might be right. She took most of the day to choose what to wear, thought what to say and plan what kind of peace offer she could offer Mina when the time came, the idea of flowers was quickly declined when she noticed it would have made everything look more like a date than a casual encounter... Well, Sana knew there wasn't anything really casual about it anyways but she decided to let things be at least for once. The fact that they were meeting in their little hidden place was more meaningful than what both of them wanted to admit, they knew that everything that could happen there stayed between both of them and the birds singing for them from the top of the trees.

The flow of the river was steady and calm as Sana took a seat over a rock steps away from the water, her hand reaching for her phone in the pocket of her jacket to picture the scenario in front of her, she was a few minutes earlier but the fact that she didn't rush Mina to move their meeting to earlier that day was a whole miracle, her fingers moved over the screen to text Mina the picture and then all she could do was wait.

It felt surreal to be in that place waiting for Mina to arrive like the years didn't pass by between them, like Sana didn't leave and Mina wasn't engaged with a man she didn't love at all. Sehun was floating in the back of Sana's mind since the night before, the way the man wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulder, how uncomfortable she looked when he leaned to kiss her cheek without a warning... everything about their relationship seemed out of place for Sana and she couldn't stop wondering how was it that anybody else noticed too. The thought of Mina being condemned to a loveless marriage hurt something deep inside her, the fact something so pure as love could be denied to her made Sana want to fight the whole town for their judges, to fight Mina even for letting those peoples force her down for their comfort.

The orange-like shades painted the sky above her and the clouds seemed to almost touch the top of the trees as Sana looked up to meet the sunset, thirty minutes and there was still no trace of Mina around her, not even her text was answered despite it was quickly seen and a bitter feeling was starting to grow in the middle of her throat at the silence. Mina wasn't usually late for anything, it simply wasn't on her personality to keep people waiting for her without letting them know but there was Sana sitting in the middle of the wood with two cups of coffee already too cold to be drunk and an untouched piece of lemon pie.

[6:10 P: M]

I'm still waiting Mitang.

Once again silence.

Nothing was send back to her, not apologize or an excuse, not even an insult for her bravery the night before, Nothing, Mina was pushing her away even before Sana left. When her wait took fifty minutes of her time on what seemed like a useless attempt to hold into her hope Sana decided she had enough, luckily there was nobody to see her cry as she walked back home.

Two cups of cold coffee still between her hands.

Suddenly Sana thought it was the best to have chosen such place for their encounter because otherwise she wouldn't have the strength to explain why she was sitting alone in the middle of a restaurant for almost an hour. Surprisingly Sana wasn't angry at Mina, it was something worse, a rotten feeling forming in her chest as she dried her tears harshly with the palm of her hand, stupid her to think she could have a space in Mina's live, even less in her heart. Sometimes silences spoke louder than any amount of words and that afternoon Sana had a big bit of it, Mina deciding not to show up meant she decided to humiliate Sana, not in front of the others but for something worse; in front of herself.

There was no space for Sana in the live Mina was building... or at least that's what Sana repeated to herself as she locked the door of her bedroom behind her.

+++

Mina tried her best to ignore the guilt growing in the bottom of her stomach since the afternoon before as she made her way into the grocery shop, Sana's texts still hunting her mind no matter how many hours had passed by between the day before and that morning. She should have thought about it twice before accepting her invitation, she should have stopped even if it was for a second to think about the consequences Sana could have in her new live, maybe if she had done it earlier yesterday she could have told Sana she wasn't going to show up by any means in the river and would have saved the elder the torture of waiting for her in that forgotten place.

She tried to convince herself it was the best decision she could have taken but then, why did she feel so bad about it? There wasn't anything especially wrong about meeting an old friend, even if everybody else knew they used to be girlfriends, exes could be friends sometimes... Couldn't they? Yesterday Mina woke up decided to stand in front of Sana and let her know that by any means she was going to break her engagement with Sehun, that her life was already planned and there was no way she allowed her in once again but when the hour came in from of a picture of the other woman patiently waiting for her in the river Mina felt her bravery being thrown quickly to the wind. She couldn't lie to Sana, she had lied to everybody else on that town but she knew there was no way she could have lied to Sana good enough for her to believe her.

Sleeping with Sehun the night before was particularly hard since his heavy arm was far from the person Mina spent the whole night thinking about, a spark of anger lighting inside her chest, Was she really childish enough to let Sana ruin everything she's built so easily? What was it about that woman that made her impossible for Mina to resist her? Even that morning when she tried to distract herself by walking her puppy Sana wouldn't let her mind, making her heart stop every time she thought she saw her around the corner of the town or when she was having lunch with her mother and for a split second she thought she was going to choke with her food when Sana's mother joined them by surprise, a mere causality, nothing strange in such a tiny town but titanic for Mina who was trying desperately to ignore the existence of her first love streets away from her.

Somehow she managed to spent most of her day without incidents and that gave her a horribly fake sense of control, Sana didn't dare to text her anymore, even less a call probably knowing Mina wasn't going to answer back to neither, so with her list of groceries in one hand and her turtle backpack over her shoulder Mina walked the aisles of the tiny grocery shop downtown. Sehun's grandparents were coming all the way from South Korea to meet her and despite Mina knew they would probably love her like his parents there was still a generous amount of pressure resting over her shoulders, her mother and her had planned to cook dinner for them and Mina being her regular careful self-decided to avoid any mistake on the recipe by buying the ingredients herself.

Mina didn't expect to crash her shopping car onto another person as she read the list and walked down beside the buzzing fridges but she also didn't expect to hear Sana groaning as she turned around to meet her. Standing under the fluorescent and plastic lights of a grocery shop Myoui Mina's heart stopped beating in front of what had to be the deepest pair of honey eyes one could find, luckily the shop was empty and the place was quiet around them because for a split second they could have sworn the world stopped spinning under their feet.

-Mina-Sana practically breathed as she gave a step back, a jar of ice cream in her hand.- You're okay.- The older Japanese pointed, her eyebrows furrowing softly as she looked at Mina with her full attention.

Sana's hair was tied back on a ponytail and a thin layer of make-up was covering her face like she wasn't just as perfect without it, Mina felt a sudden strike of regret after hearing her words, she knew Sana was the type for people to worry about others almost more than what they actually should, her silence from yesterday probably brought all kind of scenarios to her mind and to think she was making Sana worry-sick was enough to make Mina's body become a whole pound heavier.

-I'm sorry-Mina rushed to say in an airy tone; suddenly her mind couldn't wrap around words enough to create a longer sentence.

-It's okay, It didn't hurt that bad-Sana smiled with her lips pressed together, not knowing if Mina was apologizing for wasting her time or bumping into her with her shopping cart.- That's a long list, huh, Important event?

-Family dinner-Mina explained softly as she turned to look at the fridge beside them for a second trying to gain any courage to keep the conversation going. - What are you doing here?- She almost whines at the only question her mind could come up with, nobody told her growing older didn't stop her from embarrassing herself in front of pretty women.

-I'm walking around a little, the house can be exhausting-Sana assured with a soft smile this time showing Mina the line of perfect pearly white teeth- Can I help you with the list? I really need a task in hand or I'll go insane.

Like the tragic emotions of the day before didn't actually happen Sana held the list Mina handed her with an embarrassing weak gesture, she didn't understand why would Sana even offer her help to her when it was clear for Mina she should be at least a little hurt or angry at her. Walking behind her as she pushed the shopping car this time with more attention, Mina wished she could read what kind of thoughts were running around behind those silky locks of brown hair swaying side to side softly as Sana leaded their way towards the vegetables.

-How's latte? - Sana wondered as she picked a few tomatoes and placed them carefully into a plastic bag and into the shopping car.

-He's home probably waiting for his walk, I hope he didn't pee over my carpet... Again-Mina sighed making Sana laugh at her softly. - You don't have any pet in New York?

-I don't have the time to take care of a little thing on my own-Sana assured as she picked a few other things from the list to place them into the car without even looking back at Mina.- My friend has a dog too and since she's usually at my place I get to play with it too.

Mina couldn't help but feel a new flame of jealousy starting in her heart before she could stop it, Sana's friends were probably all as gorgeous as her and almost surely just as charming as well. It was insane to think someone like Sana was single, Mina knew she probably had a generous amount of admirers home but what was making her reject them was the part she wished to know, ever since they were much younger Sana navigated through relationships with ease... well, every relationship except theirs. At the beginning they found the secret part of their relationship exciting, thrilling even, the possibility of being caught as they kissed in the back of the school or in the middle of a parking lot in the nights where her parents thought they were studying together but when things go serious for Sana hiding seemed to have turned into a sharp knife between them.

After seven months as girlfriends Sana couldn't be more in love with her, she used to pick her up every single morning to go to school together even when her dad took the car earlier and she had to block two extra blocks to reach Mina. Sana was always reckless, she always tried to get her way around things and for Mina it was never a problem until she felt other people should know about them as well because they for sure weren't doing anything wrong... at least for Sana it was that way. Mina almost laughs bitterly at how so many years after and being a full grown up woman couldn't hold her from wanting to repeat the scenario of sneaking away held between Sana's arms as she heard sweet nothings whispered against the warm skin of her neck, Sana had changed and she had changed as well but her body still felt like something was pulling her towards the other woman.

-I'm sorry about yesterday-Mina said softly looking how Sana stopped her steps to look at her carefully. - I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

-You didn't, It was childish of me to invite you there just like you said-Sana cleared her throat with a frown- A text would have been nice but you don't own me that neither.

Mina was free to take her decision and her silence spoke louder than any other thing she could have told Sana that after as she waited, if she wanted her to stay away then Sana wasn't even try to push her way in again no matter how bad she wanted to. The night before turned to be longer than any other as she laid in her bed looking through the open window towards the pikes around her house, even when she thought Mina was living in a lie, what was the difference between her and what Mina was doing? Sana looked successful, like she had the world wrapped in her pinky but that couldn't be more far from truth... What was the point of having an apartment in the upper east side of Manhattan if she couldn't even stop herself from feeling sad? It was hypocritical of her to criticize Mina.

-I just...-Mina started and she looked how Sana pressed her lips together for a second.

-Save it Mina, you really don't own me an excuse-Sana interrupted in a manner far from her regular behavior.- I'm not angry or anything.- she tried to smile softly as she looked down at the list on her hand- Let's finish your groceries.

Suddenly following Sana around was a torture for Mina, to have her so near and nevertheless feel her like she was on the other side of the world was by far much worse than Sana getting angry at her for not showing up, a part of her wished Sana had yelled at her or throw a fight right there in the middle of a grocery aisle but she knew the woman was never a fan of making scandals... that's one of the things she used to like about Sana. Avoiding the issue wasn't going to make it easier between them but it was the fastest and safest solution they both could offer to themselves, what was the point of letting Sana know she couldn't stop thinking about her? That she was dying to hug her and promise she wouldn't disappoint her again?

Anything Mina did was probably going to be taken as an empty gesture, pity even and looking at how Sana's usually soft demeanor turned into a cold front quickly after her apologize made her know that even if she was in the reach of her hands Sana wasn't open to being touch that morning. She always thought Sana had a pure soul, the kind that should be kept in a box away from other people to poison her and to think she was able to plant a seed of anything that wasn't happiness or any tender feelings into her heart made Mina angry at herself, she should have showed up to that date, she couldn't even measure how important her presence in that river was for Sana until she looked how deep her eyes buried on her.

She thought getting away from Sana was the right thing to do but standing in front of her in the middle of that stupidly quiet shop Mina understood that was probably one of her biggest mistakes.

-Forget the list- Mina suddenly decided making Sana turn around with one eyebrow lifted in curiosity- Let me cook dinner for you tonight.

-Mina that's...- Sana started before stopping in the middle of her sentence, her hand gripping the list as she looked right into Mina's eyes trying to find a warning, anything that could let her know if she was being played with again.

-You don't have to come with me if you don't want to-Mina said softly walking closer to Sana until they were only one step away from each other. - You can say you'll come and then don't show up as a revenge...-Mina mumbled suddenly feeling her cheeks turn warm as she looked to the ground.- I'm sorry for making you sad Sana, you didn't deserve that.

Sana could feel it growing in her chest again, the outburst of emotions so hard to handle that it was a miracle she didn't scream at how Mina was fiddling the edge of her shirt as she spoke, How could she thought Mina wanted to hurt her? How was someone so small having so much control over her? she for sure didn’t deserve being left alone in the middle of the woods but Mina for sure didn't serve to be rejected neither... like Sana could even deny anything from her anyways.

-Stop sounding so sad about it-Sana hummed softly as her hand lifted to pet Mina's hair tenderly, her fingers tangling in the soft blonde locks- I'll go but only if you cook pasta for me.

-Really?- Mina could barely hold her surprise making Sana laugh when she looked up to meet her eyes with the speed of light- I mean, yeah, sure, whatever-She cleared her throat trying to make herself look like her heart wasn't ready to explode against her ribs.- Pasta will be.

A chuckle left Sana's lips as she looked at the furious blush spreading all over Mina's face until reaching the tip of her ears were her fingertips traced down the shell with slow and tender moves, the elder giving an step closer leaving their bodies separated only by a few inches and Mina could have sworn her mind stopped working that very second when Sana's breath practically clew against her face and her perfume reached her senses in a comforting wave.

-You look beautiful today by the way, I didn't know if that was allowed before this- Sana mumbled for only Mina to hear, her knuckles running down against Mina's cheek until her thumb and index held her chin softly.-I'll ride you home, don't think I'll let you slip away after yesterday.

-I didn't expect less from you-Mina hummed with a weak smile, her heart dropping when Sana's eyes fell over her lips as her warm tongue ran across her lower lip.- We're in public.- Mina remained looking around nervously despite there wasn't actually anybody around them.

-We're just friends talking, aren't we?- Sana suddenly smiled brighter than the sun as she tilted her head to a side like she hadn't been ready to devour Mina's lips in the middle of a grocery shop.-Let's go, I'm dying to see Latte again.

It felt almost like a game for Sana and her, like they were back in their teenage years hiding from their parents and sneaking their way around into any hidden place they could find. For Mina, Minatozaki Sana was the only who slipped away from her, maybe if she had had the guts to leave with her years behind they would had each other in that point... maybe she could have loved her even more than what she did when Sana left. As she followed Sana out of the grocery shop and into her car after paying Mina remembered herself she needed to protect her heart because if Sana was able to make such a mess the first time nothing was stopping her from making a bigger then when the circumstances were even more complicated around them, she knew the woman had to leave at some point, she knew that it was probably just a summer thing for her and that before she could even realize she would be kissing her cheek goodbye and would give a turn to go back to her marvelous life in New York.

Sana wasn't hers to keep; she simply was gifted with the power to have her next to her and practically move her at her will. Was Sana really capable to play with her in such cruel manner? It was hard to believe looking at her from the company seat, her hand falling into Mina's tight like it was meant to be there, like they belonged one beside the other as she drove in silence the lonely streets of Evermore.

Mina's door opened with a soft crack as they walked into her house, Sana's jacket still hanging in the back of the door making the foreign smile to herself at the tiny victory, somehow she left her trace without even noticing and Mina didn't seem to have any rush of hiding it away. Quickly Latte jumped and barked around their feet for a minute as they reached the kitchen with a generous amount of plastic bags in hand, the place was warmer than what Sana remembered, almost like everything had changed simply for the orange-like shadows coming into the place through Mina's opened curtains.

The quiet house was filled with music from the old radio in the living room creating a fading background sound to the scene in the kitchen, Sana's eyes wandered on Mina's back as the woman faced the counter beside the stove, the soft clicking of the knife chopping some vegetables against the wooden surface of the cutting board was almost a lullaby to her. In the last five months nothings was able to feel Sana excited, nothing felt like it was worth her time and effort but all it took was Mina walking back into her life suddenly to make her feel like she had a purpose again, and that was getting her away from her the stupid mistake marrying Sehun would be.

Without being able to hold herself any longer after two generous glasses of wine Sana stood up from the stool softly and almost without a noise, Mina was too focused speaking about her students to probably even notice the woman on her back moved until an impossibly warm hand landed on her lower back with a tender pressure.

-And Tyler is...-Mina's words were quickly cut when a slow breath blew against her nape. - What are you doing?

-I have something to confess-Sana started in a mumble, her hands wrapping around Mina's small waist to turn her around.

Curious eyes met Sana's and that was the moment Mina knew she had lost any trace of self-control over her state around that woman. From above blunt and dark eyes looked into her with attention, seeking almost like hunting yet as soft as a kiss in the forehead and the first summer wind. Sana was everything between the stations, she could be as warm was the sun if she felt like it but as soon as she wanted something there was nothing able to stop her from getting it and Mina was the only thing she wanted right there and then.

-I can't stop thinking about you Mina-Sana whispered with her eyes closed softly- I can't get you out of my mind.

-Sana- Mina stuttered as her hand fell in place over the slender shoulder in front of her, the woman's eyes fluttered open slowly.

-You just need to say no Mina, a single word and I'll stop everything-Sana assured softly, suddenly almost sounding scared of being offensive, her fingers pushing a lock softly behind Mina's ear- You're the only thing that matters here, I'm all about you now.

There was something in the way she made sure everything about it was settled in Mina's mind before moving forward that made the younger woman want to cry at her tenderness, of course Sana wouldn't dare to be nothing but careful around her. For a quick couple of seconds the sudden urge of pushing her away and asking her to leave her house crossed her mind until the soft and warm breath coming from Sana's lips crashed against her lips, she was only inches away from the only woman she's ever loved, the only one who knew every inch of her mind and soul.

Soft and trembling hands cupped Sana's cheeks making her close her eyes in anticipation, a soft sigh leaving her lips when she felt thumbs running against her cheekbone slowly, everything about Mina felt like it was made just for her. All their thoughts came to an end when Mina leaned forward to meet the lips that took so many nights of sleep away from her, Sana almost melted against her as her hands pulled her closer towards her body by her waist erasing any space that kept her away from the other woman, the elder thought she could have died when a warm tongue slide against her lower lip almost timidly making her moan at the sensation.

Dizzy with want Mina found herself trapped between the kitchen counter and Sana's body tightly pressed against her, regretting every minute she tried to stay away from Sana as she felt a hand caress her spine until reaching her nap driving Sana closer to insanity when a shaky whine felt her lips as short nails dig in the tender skin of her neck.

Mina couldn't point how she reached the top of the counter after the tenth kiss and Sana couldn't quite remember where her shirt was thrown to as they sank in each other, their bodies seemed to have missed each other as Sana was welcome against Mina's skin like a long awaited visitor, her hand wandering against the silky white skin making the owner whimper and tremble against her.

-I'm yours Mina-Sana mumbled against the tender skin of her hip- I've never stopped of being yours.

It had to be hell in earth that was the only explanation Mina could give to the rushed heat running across her body.

When their lips met again Mina thought her heart had stopped beating when Sana smiled at her tenderly in a sudden soft gesture between the storm their lush pushed them into, hands caressing her back without rush as those deep honey eyes looked into her carefully, Devotion, fear... Love, everything was trapped in those orbs Mina couldn't get enough of.

Future didn't matter, her family, her engagement, all the things that kept her tied to that stupid town, stupid her to ever think any of that mattered. Sana felt her heart squeeze when she spotted tears filling Mina's eyes as she looked at her, her hands cupping her cheeks with a pout to caress her cheekbones with her thumbs.

-Where have you been?-Mina mumbled with a soft breath making Sana feel even weaker.

-I'm here now love-Sana assured pulling her closer by the hip- I'm here now.

Time had passed by and things many things had changed.

But Sana was always going to be Mina's one and only love.

+++

-What are you doing? - Her father wondered as he looked at his only daughter sitting in the porch.

Sunday morning and it was a miracle Sana was up and ready for the day at such early hours, a wide smile met the man as his daughter turned to look at him with a cup of coffee between her hands. It's been three days from the last time she saw Mina but that didn't kept any of them from texting each other and Sana had to admit it was exciting to have someone to talk to during the day even if it was in between foods when Mina got to sneak away just to say hi to her, if she closed her eyes and focused enough she could hear her giggled at every flirtatious thing Sana could come up with and she could only imagine how adorable she looked as she blushed at her words. Sana was growing feelings quickly but it wasn't like she ever really stopped feeling something for Mina.

Her father was a quiet man, much different from her and her mother who seemed to be always full with energy and with something going on their lives. No matter how many years went by Sana was still the light of his life and there wasn't any occasion since they came back to her where he didn't show his only daughter how much love he had to offer her in his own unique way.

-You look good today sweetie-The man smiled as he sat next to his daughter in the couch, Sana hummed as she rested her head against his shoulder.

-Are you going to church too? - Sana wondered as her hand was held between her father's rough palms tenderly.

-Of course sweetie, your mother would never allow me to miss one Sunday-He laughed making her laugh with him- What are you planning for today?

Sana was pretending to think about an answer when she saw her appear from the side of the street, her blonde hair practically bouncing with each step as she walked in front of their house with a paper bag and two coffees in hand, Sana thought she had to be dreaming when Mina smiled her brightly as she walked into their garden.

-Dad-Mina greeted the man first by pure education showing the pair her best smile, Sana felt her heart fluttering when her eyes fell over her- Good Morning Sana.

-It's always a pleasure to see you Mina-The man started as Sana stood up from his side slowly, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

-You won't mind if I borrow you daughter for breakfast, would you?-Mina asked knowing the answer by memory; Sana was practically jumping in her spot out of purest joy.

-Of course no, we were just talking-Sana rushed with a giggle as she took the coffees from Mina's hands softly- We'll eat in my room, have fun in church dad- she hummed as she leaned to kiss her father's cheek.

Three days had showed to be a horrible amount of time to be away from Sana, that morning Mina nearly called her name when she tried to call Sehun from the kitchen... the mess that would have caused was what impulse her to that house, the soonest she could be with Sana the better her thoughts could ease about her. The last time they met was still floating in her mind nonstop and it was starting to be difficult to explain why she was blushing in the middle of everywhere in such a fresh weather, Sana's voice on the phone was turning more into a torture than a release as she found herself wishing to be between her arms as soon as she heard her soft voice greeted at her so sweetly she couldn't even hold back the smile that curved her lips inmediately.

Giggling like a teenager Sana closed the door behind them as soon as they reached her room, the lock quickly placed on the knot before turning around to meet her lover.

-Please tell me I'm not the only one missing you-Sana started with a shy smile that quickly grew when Mina laughed throwing her head back softly.

-You don't know how much I've missed you honey-Mina stated making Sana's heart flutter.

Quickly arms wrapped around Sana's waist as Mina pulled her into her embrace tenderly, her head resting against her shoulder tightly as she felt fingers tangle in her hair almost like it was their natural place to be.

-I like it when you call me that-Sana hummed with honesty as she looked down to meet her favorite eyes.

-Honey-Mina repeated looking up making Sana smile before leaning to kiss her lips softly- I can't stop thinking about you.

-You should have called me-Sana mumbled cupping her cheeks- You only needed to call me.

Mina wished it was that simple but Sana didn’t need to know how hard it was for het to keep up with that new side of her life, the more she allowed herself to open up again for Sana the more scared she got to be caught or even worse… to be left heartbroken. It was insane for Mina to think that three days ago she was really convinced she could live her life as Sehun’s wife until the life did them apart; she had convinced herself love wasn’t really all about excitement and hard emotions but about comfort and calmness… Sana was doing everything to proof her wrong without even trying. How was it that Mina lived ten years without butterflies in her belly?

Everything about the other woman was different and exciting; Sana was challenging in many ways and to being with her as adults was surprisingly better than when they were younger and that was hard to believe since Mina couldn’t even remember the last person other than Sana that made her feel the same way. There was always something about the other woman that Mina couldn’t quite understand, it seemed to be impossible how after ten years she could still keep up with everything Mina could throw at her, how their bodies seemed to remember each other and their hands never stopped falling in place against the other.

-I thought you were hungry-Sana chuckled against Mina’s soft lips as the younger pushed her against the nearest wall.

-Do you prefer eating first? - Mina suddenly realized she probably was hungry as well; Sana furrowed her eyebrows when gentle eyes met hers in pure worry.

-Oh my god Mina- Sana groaned leaning to kiss the tip of her nose three times- You’re killing me here.

-That’s my talent, isn’t it? - Mina hummed making her lover laugh- Kiss me again, I’ve waited enough.

She didn’t need to ask twice for Sana to melt against her mouth, eager hands crawling under her shirt to rest against her warm abdomen in hesitating caresses. Sana learned that there wasn’t something that could made her worried if she had Mina’s hands over her, like the world had vanished and the only two humans on that forgotten town were them, they were made to love each other but with love it came a big responsibility and Sana knew that… if Mina decided to throw her heart away she didn’t think she could recover it soon enough to remember how life was without her again. They were dancing across the most dangerous paths of life but god, how well did it feel.

Caution was thrown to the wind when Sana’s hand opened the zipper to Mina’s tight jeans as they giggled all the way to the mattress hidden by the same walls that used to keep their love secret when they were sixteen. Sana felt she could float out of that room across the ceiling if it wasn’t for the comfortable weight of Mina’s body over her, hands trembling in lust ran down scratching her ribs making her squirm and whimper against the impossibly full lips.

-You’re beautiful Sana- Mina breathed against her mouth forcing her to open her eyes to meet soft eyes studying her face- Everything about you is perfect…- her lips attached to the spot beneath her ear when Sana threw her head back at the fingers pitching her nipples without a warning.- Say you’re mine.

-Mina-Sana whimpered under her as a hand ran down her belly towards her opened jeans.

Everything about her was intoxicating, almost overwhelming to the point of tears when her fingers reached between her legs spread by her body over her, Mina’s voice whispering things to her ear and her free hand groping her breasts without stopping made Sana feel ready to explode at any second.

-Mina-She practically cried as her hand dig in her lover’s back desperately.

-I’m here Angel-Mina mumbled against her jaw- I got you Sana, I’m here.

Mina didn’t realize the weight of her words; she couldn’t even imagine how much it meant to Sana to know she had her… even if it was for a stolen moment. Sana had picked her poison by allowing Mina in her heart again but she knew it was probably the best cure she could have found, especially when light kisses were spared in her face without rush as she breathed hardly trying to bring her soul back to her body.

-Hold me-Sana whispered with her eyes barely open to meet Mina’s blush face twist with a sincere smile.

Holding Sana was as dangerous as placing her hand into a burning flame, it only took their first night together to make Mina know there were only a very few things that could made her feel as complete as having the other woman between her arms, vulnerable and open to any desire that could slip between her swollen lips. Sana looked up with her eyes so bright that the sky should be ashamed in front of her; Mina’s hand ran lazily through her hair pushing the locks away from the thin layer of sweat forming on her face.

-Please don’t let go of me-Sana suddenly requested making Mina’s heart drop to her feet. - Don’t let go of me again.

Even when Mina’s eyes looked at her like she was the center of the whole universe before leaning to capture her lips in a chaste kiss Sana didn’t miss the track of her thoughts.

No matter how well Mina could distract her… Sana couldn’t help but notice her words were taken by the wind and no promise was made after that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to last so long writing this so thank you so much for waiting! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, there's still one more chapter to go!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a bunch of grammar mistakes since I really didn't beta read it... I had to write it and re-write it since my computer deleted the first version.

-Remember me again why I’m doing this-Sana groaned as she turned to look at Mina on the company seat of her car.

In front of them the Country Club seemed to be bigger than what Sana originally remembered but she blamed it on the very little time she used to spend there, going for expensive meals and to laugh at bad jokes was Mina’s thing when they were much younger… Sana never had such a vein for diplomacy and if she had to tell James Martin his breath stank whenever he was near them she was for sure not going to let the opportunity slip. That afternoon was different nevertheless, Mina insisted for the last two days her presence was practically mandatory in that lunch… more because she needed something to distract herself not to die of boredom in that place and Sana had proved to be more than effective in keeping her mind busy.

-Because you adore me-Mina hummed with a smile as she leaned over her seat to peck Sana’s lips tenderly. - Also you love to show off and you for sure will be the prettiest here.

-The second prettiest-Sana assured with a wide smile as she turned the engine off- That’s why we’re a hell of a couple.

Mina chuckled when Sana winked her eye before opening the diver door and hop out of her car with a soft smile.

It’s been two weeks since their first started their little affair and with the days Mina learned that balancing time wasn’t actually as hard as she thought at the beginning, the fact absolutely nobody in town could suspect what was going on between them under the surface for sure made everything easier, if Sana was a man she would for sure had serious trouble explaining why she walked out of her house with weak legs in the middle of the night but since she was not there was no need of even creating an excuse.

Crossing paths with Sehun was becoming less torturous then for Sana when she had to literally bit her tongue not to laugh at the man’s face, it didn’t matter whose ring Mina had in her finger, she was more than sure she had the blonde thinking about her more often than what she did with her own fiancé. Suddenly Evermore wasn’t as atrocious for her despite it could still be boring to death when Mina was taking care of her things away from her, their place beside the river had quickly turned into their little getaway spot once again and Sana found herself practically jogging to meet her lover there almost every afternoon.

Sana was for sure trying her best not to show how bored she was when Mina introduced her to her supposed friends; surprisingly she didn’t know any of them from the past and guessed they had to be from some wealthy families bored from their cities. Lunch was served in front of them by a suited waiter that looked more bored than Sana which she found hard to believe, she looked at Mina beside her ask about their kids and how were their husbands doing and for a split second the woman realized that was probably Mina's future. Going to the country club for lunch, talk about how amazing Sehun was despite he was actually not and brat about their babies... her thoughts were cut short by a tender hand landing over her tight under the table's fancy sheet.

-So Sana, right? What do you do for living?- A brunette asked from the other side of the table making Sana look up from her meal to meet her eyes with a polite smile, Mina's warm hand squeezing her leg softly.

-I'm a financial adviser in New York- Sana said as she leaned to take a short sip of her champagne- For the moment I have different clients but mostly I work for Park Jihyo.

Sana looked in delight how the women around her gasped in surprise, if someone could make a bunch of straight women fall to their knee that was for sure Jihyo. Park Jihyo was a fashion designer, la crème de la crème season after season and in the middle of that... she was also Sana's best friend. It was funny to think how Sana and her got to know each other, especially getting to be so close considering the very first time they met Sana was so rushed for her job interview she dropped a whole cup of steaming cappuccino over Jihyo's ridiculously expensive coat, she had to blame it on her cuteness for not getting an earful because when she started to nervously apologize and look for the closest whip to clean her clothes Jihyo simply couldn't help but calm her down with a soft laugh, ever since then they've been attached by the hip.

-Park Jihyo? - The blonde sitting beside Mina blinked in disbelief as Sana nodded with a smile- Oh my god Mina, you should ask her to design your wedding dress!

For a brief second Sana felt her chest ache at the mention of the wedding, some days she forgot it was still a possibility for the future, almost haunting her every time she thought about it. She couldn't blame Mina for not breaking up just yet with Sehun, in fact it was hard to believe she got to convince her to keep their affair going despite her growing fears of begin caught, Mina had always been a very organized person, she planed first and went with it after... quite the opposite to Sana, who hadn't actually figured out exactly what to do with all those emotions trapped in her heart.

Catching the rushed discomfort from Sana, Mina's hand squeezed her tight tenderly again as she smiled at her friend without saying nothing more about the weeding and quickly changing the topic to the lack of boutiques in Evermore. Those were the moments where fear crashed against Sana like a gigantic wave, almost washing all her will to keep Mina for her own and try to build something just for them to enjoy, away from that town and the fake people... away from Sehun. Dessert reached their table in the form of a slide chocolate cake that was so good it almost convinced them it was a good idea to assist to that whole lunch, Sana was in the middle of sipping her champagne when a light hand rested over her shoulder timidly making her frown as she turned around to look at the owner of the manicured nails.

-Sana, I knew it was you!- The blonde laughed softly when Sana's eyes widened out of pure surprise- Do you remember me?

-Jade Tyrell! of course I remember you!- Sana laughed as well as she stood up from her chair with a wide smile- Wow, it's been so much time, how have you been?

How could Sana forget her? Jade Tyrell was her girlfriend for a season when Mina decided she was going to give James a second try, of course everything was as secret between them as it was with Mina but Sana for sure enjoyed almost every second of it. The years suited her as she smiled at Sana out of honest joy, her blonde hair falling in waves around her tanned face and her deep blue eyes focused only on Sana's in front of her.

-Are you here alone? Do you want to join us? - Sana wondered looking back at the table only to find out Mina was staring back at them in silence.

-Hi Mina, I didn't see you at first-Jade giggled as she leaned to hug the sitting blonde quickly. - I'm by the balcony with my parents but you're welcome to join me when you finish your meal. - she invited and Mina almost jumps from her seat when her hand landed over Sana's arm to squeeze it for a brief second- It's a pleasure to see you again Sana, you look gorgeous.

Mina knew she had no right to be jealous but when Sana smiled at the other woman brightly as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear she had to bite her tongue not to ask her lover to go back to her seat next to her. Jade was beautiful, she's always had been and Sana of course didn't seem to miss that fact as she looked at the blonde walk away in a blue summer dress, nobody other than Harry and Mina knew about them and that afternoon the younger Japanese wondered for the first time who else could have gotten tangled in Sana's sheets without anybody else hearing about. Evermore was a tiny town but Sana had a gigantic mind, Mina was sure she could have hooked up with the whole cheering team in high school and not even the members between them would have known what she was doing.

After all she got to be with Mina for years and not even their closest friends got to hear a thing out of it if it wasn't for that one time Sana told Harry in the excitement of her drunken state. Sitting back on the table Sana had to fight the sudden need of kissing Mina's cheek when her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes focused on her cake without turning back to look at her even for a short second, even if it was something so tiny as a kiss on the cheek she knew any type of contact with Mina outside of the safety that brought their loneliness was strictly forbidden and Mina made sure to make it more than clear for her after her hand not-so-accidentally fell in her lower back as they drank a beer in the pub last weekend.

-I'll go catch up with Jade-Sana announced with a smile as she finished her champagne with one long sip before turning to look directly into Mina, she knew what she was doing.- Take your time to talk about the wedding, I'm sure they're dying to hear about it.

The wedding was the only thing that took Mina's free time when she wasn't busy chasing Sana around her house, the ceremony was taking place in two months and despite Mina's hard work there was still plenty of things to take care of. When Sehun insisted on planning the wedding Mina expected to divide the work between both of them yet she soon found out all the work was hers to carry, she picked the hall for the party, talked with the catering agency, chose the flowers... One would think a wedding was a thing of two but every grain of energy Mina placed on creating the perfect moment for her and Sehun made her know she was the only one between them who carried enough to try and make everything work.

When she first started to date Sehun he wasn't as cold as he was then, Mina convinced herself she liked him walking around her house in underwear after five months together, she decided it wasn't that bad to move her paintings from the guest rooms to the garage and that she actually enjoyed almost every part of the relationship with him. Looking at it then, with Sana in the middle, she felt sorry for herself because not even once in those five years of relationship with Sehun he was able to make her feel at least the half of the things Sana did in the last two weeks. Love with Sana was intense and almost non-stopping, it was like standing in the middle of a chaos and somehow knowing for sure there was nothing going to happen to you at the end, she felt safe and warm but dangerous and almost too delicate to touch. Sehun on the other hand was something stable, steady; Mina could deal with his pace easier than what she did with Sana who successfully could swipe away her attempts to control the situations around her.

One meant passion and the other meant safety, a sure future and stability... Mina didn't quite know what she should give up to yet. Sana mentioned once the possibility of her moving into her apartment all the way to New York, but that was a brief mention in the afterglow as she laid naked under Mina's sheets... those could be easily empty words, sweet nothings mumbled to Mina's ear just to make her feel especial, to make her feel loved and unique because that was exactly what Sana did with people. Far from being manipulative and done out of pure instinct Sana could easily made almost anybody fall to her feet in the matter of minutes, all it took was a few smiles and a couple of light touches of her fingers and she made people around her feel like there was absolutely nobody in her life more important than them.

A part of Mina was scared of her, scared of the amount of power Sana had over her and her heart in such a little time. Sana felt like everything she's been looking for, like inside her was the key to every secret that kept her in such a dark state before their encounters but what was given could be easily taken as well and Mina didn't think she could recover if Sana decided to leave that town and shut their relationship as a meaningless affair, just another adventure for her list. Everything could end in the blink of an eye and Mina wasn't open to be left with nothing to hold onto if Sana decided to leave with the coming winter breeze leaving her behind to freeze alone.

Turns out Jade and Sana still got along quite well as the foreign accepted the second glass of wine by the hand of the blonde with a bright smile, she mostly sat in the balcony to hear about how she was doing as a single mother after her divorce and was delighted to see how adorable her son was when he ran to his mother just to announce he was leaving with her parents. Jade was then more beautiful than when they were younger but Sana guessed she herself looked a little better than when she was sixteen, the pair of green eyes looked at her with attention every time it was her turn to speak and every comment was quickly met with one equally smart just to keep the conversation easily going between them in the table.

-Excuse the interruption-Mina's soft voice sounded from her right side making Sana and Jade turn to look at the blonde with gentle smiles.- Sana, I have to go back home now if you're not too busy.

-You two didn't change a bit-Jade pointed with a chuckle making Sana turn to look at her with a fun gaze, if she only knew- Mina congratulations on your engagement by the way, I heard it from Joshua just yesterday.

-Thank you so much Jade- Mina said out of pure politeness as she smiled at the woman with her lips pressed together- It was nice to see you again.

-You have my number already, It'll be great to meet again-Sana's hand fell over Jade's on the table and Mina could have suddenly wished she could shot arrows from her mind- Have a nice day Jade.

When the blonde leaned to kiss Sana's cheek Mina had to fight the need of pulling her lover closer by the waist, to make everybody on that stupid place know Minatozaki Sana was only hers and that was something they should be respectful about, the only problem was Sana was not hers and she wasn't Sana's to keep neither. Sana wasn't surprised by the tense silence floating between them as they made their way towards her car, she knew what was going to get out of her little chat with Jade and despite a part of her hated to see Mina angry at her it felt nice to know she still was able to make her feel jealous, no matter how childish it was, Sana needed Mina to know how it felt for her having to see her kissing and hugging Sehun almost daily, how hard was for her to constantly hear people congratulating Mina for something that was breaking her heart from the deepest.

Sana couldn't understand why it was so hard for Mina to leave that empty life behind, was she not enough? What could Sehun offer that Mina couldn't find with her? It was the first time in her life where she found herself in such position, their relationship didn't feel like Mina was cheating on Sehun but cheating on her and on days like those it was especially hard to accept for Sana that she had to share the love of her life with somebody who didn't even worth Mina's attention. The silence ruling in the car was interrupted by the soft buzzing of Sana's phone in the middle of their seats, picking it up without answering she read the name in the screen and simply placed back in place without caring to answer the call.

-Aren't you going to answer? - Mina wondered as she looked down at her phone, "Nayeon", the call was hanged and the same name showed up again in another call a moment later.

-No, I'm with you now-Sana stated simply lifting her shoulders as she focused on the road.

-What about it? Is she your girlfriend? - Mina wondered as she picked the phone from the middle of their seats.

-What are you talking about Mina? I don't have a girlfriend- Sana groaned, her hand moving from the steering wheel to push her hair back an away from her face.

-I'm not so sure about it-Mina couldn't stop the comment from slipping out of her mouth, she knew she made a mistake when she turned around to meet Sana's eyes, much different from their usual color they suddenly looked dark.

-I don't cheat Mina-Sana pointed and she saw how Mina's face lighted in anger, a bitter laugh escaping her lips.

-I guess that's my thing, isn't it? - Mina chuckled making Sana frown as she forced herself to look at the road instead of the blonde on the company seat.

-I don't want to fight Mina-Sana breathed and she sounded so honestly tired that it almost shook Mina's temper.

Fights between them were always hard to go through despite their normally easy-going nature, if Sana believed in what she was saying then not even Mina could take her out of the topic and she knew that pushing her into a fight would probably end up with her feelings getting hurt by Sana. Mina didn't know what she was trying to do with an argue in that car, she should have held Sana's hand over her tight before it was removed or maybe she could have leaned to kiss her cheek before her face twisted in a pissed frown. Something about seeing Sana with Jade woke up a spark of anger inside her, she knew there was no right for her to claim Sana in front of absolutely anybody and her position was too far to criticize her lover for flirting with other people when she quite literally lived with a man.

Mina couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of Sana with somebody else, despite she admitted it was a selfish thought the idea of someone else having the chance to enjoy Sana like she did was particularly hard to deal with. What assured Mina she was really single and there wasn't any kind of wonderful woman waiting for her in New York? Mina was too old to be played with.

-What are you doing? - Sana asked through gritted teeth when Mina unlocked her phone with ease.

-I'll tell Nayeon you're driving and you can pick up the phone-Mina decided lifting her shoulders for a second yet Sana could see she opened the gallery.

-Mina quit it with the phone-Sana said with a frown as she extended her hand towards Mina, her palm open- Give my phone back.

-Why are you so scared? - Mina laughed bitterly as she opened the first album, a smiley Sana with a bunch of girls appeared in her screen. - Anything to hide?

-Just because you're a cheater doesn't mean we all are-Sana spat turning to look at Mina with a cold gaze then when the car was parked under a red light.

Sana whined and Mina blinked in disbelief at her own actions when the sound of a slap echoed in the silent car. It was almost like she could hear a whole mountain coming down over them when Sana turned to look at her with wide teary eyes, what have she done? Mina left out a shaky breath when she looked at the hurt expression on Sana's face, her stomach twisting when she noticed the reddish mark of her hand over her porcelain skin.

Nobody ever was willing to hurt her so easily and for Sana the fact it was Mina who dared to slap her was even worse than ten other punches from somebody else.

-Oh my god-Mina breathed as she looked how Sana turned to the front with her jaw clenched tightly. - Sana I'm...

-Shut the fuck up Mina-Sana spat gripping the steering wheel, her heart beating in her ears as she parked the car only a meter forward-Get out of my car.

-Sana please, let me...-Mina tried as her hand lifted in a poor attempt to reach Sana's forearm, her wrist was quickly trapped by a hand as Sana looked into her like she was nothing but a stranger.

-Don't you fucking dare to touch me-Sana sounded so firm that it was hard to believe there were tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Mina who practically shook in front of her- I see why you're engaged with Sehun, you two are really meant for each other.

She didn't need to say it out loud for Mina to know that was her quitting, that was the moment when Sana decided to hop out of their train and she couldn't blame her for it.

Nothing could have hurt her more deeply than what Mina did, it only lasted a second and it was enough for her plans to come crashing down to her feet like they never existed to begin with, her cheek burning and itching as the thick tears rolled down her skin. That slap told everything she needed to know about Mina's opinion on her, you don't hurt the people you love and that brief second was enough to let Sana understand her position in Mina's life wasn't more important than her dog's or her television, she was simply used as a distraction and despite she thought it wasn't going to hurt so badly when Mina disappointed her, Sana felt her heart was begin ripped out of her chest.

Sana knew she didn't deserve to be treated that way, she knew there had to be something better for her than to be treated like a dirty secret hiding in the closet.

Mina made the decision for her the second her hand lifted to touch her cheek; they were over.

+++

Mina was dangerously close to her peak as she looked at Sehun's back from her place in the kitchen counter.

It's been four days since the last time she saw or even heard from Sana, too afraid of knowing she ran back to New York to even ask her parents when they met hers last weekend. Without her everything that used to be ordinary seemed to be suffocating, like looking how Sehun prepared their breakfast for example. Guilt was a dangerous thing to keep for a heart and the memory of Sana's eyes when she asked her to leave her car was still haunting Mina's thoughts ever since, her last words echoing in her mind as she took a sip from her steaming coffee.

It was impossible for her to hold in the tears that pooled in her eyes at the thought of her, the only thing honest and pure in her life and somehow Mina had found a way to ruin it, to rotten any tender feeling Sana could be growing for her. Waiting to be hurt turned her into the worst kind of person she could be and suddenly she couldn't come up with the proper idea to let Sana know who stupid she was for hurting her, how bad it hurt her too what happened the last time they saw each other. Sehun didn't hide his worry when as soon as he turned around found his girlfriend's face stained with tears as Mina cried quietly over the kitchen counter on his back, trembling hands covering her face when she found out she was seen.

Mina felt like the dirtiest person when the man wrapped his strong arms around her tenderly, grounding her back to her life as an engaged woman with a family to plan and a clear life settled in the future and away from the version of herself that was blinded by love and rushed into any path without thinking twice if it meant meeting Sana on the other side. Sehun didn't deserve her cheat and Sana didn't deserve to be treated like a dirty lover hiding inside Mina's closet, what was she doing with her life? Who has she become?

-It's okay baby-Sehun mumbled in confusion against Mina's hair, her arms holding her tightly against his bare chest.-I'm right here.

A sad whine left Mina's trembling lips at the words, no matter how strong Sehun could be those words were nothing compared to Sana's voice saying them. Those arms weren't the ones she wished to have holding her together like every piece of her was made of gold, she didn't love Sehun and she could tell simply because no matter how hard the man tried nothing about him was able to calm her down.

Nothing about him made her feel at home.

+++

After locking herself for almost five days straight in the safety of her house Sana had finally re-gained her courage just enough to walk into O’Malley’s that Saturday night, knowing that the chances of meeting Mina there were horribly high considering the last time she was there with Harry and Mina showing up with her best smile beside Sehun. With some luck any superior power would hear her prayers and could keep Mina and Sehun away from her night, the idea of having the blonde enough of her was enough to make her stomach twist as she sipped her whisky with a light frown.

Sitting on opposite side of the table Jihyo and Nayeon looked at her with fun smiles, it only took a call from the Japanese and the next day she already had them standing in the other side of her doorstep with bags and all. Sleeping in her bed was for sure a challenge then when she didn't count with her king sized mattress like in New York but it was for sure more comforting than trying to sleep by her own, Jihyo had showed how effective she was with parents when she made Sana's mother fall in love with her in the first hour of their visit and Nayeon was making probably the best work possible to keep Sana's mind from thinking about her broken heart.

They didn't know the whole story about why exactly Sana felt so heartbroken but they heard enough to know it wasn't like any other time in the past. Even when she spent the first day after her fight with Mina angry, four days after she's grown a bitter feeling of disappointment, not only on Mina but also on herself for trusting her heart to her with such ease. Jihyo and Nayeon didn't need to know about her playing around, they didn't need to know about the slap neither, they heard about how she was engaged and a few little details Sana was barely able to give by the phone between her sobs and sniffs in a call that ended up with Jihyo crying with her as well.

Trying to keep her mind from thinking about her was probably the hardest thing Sana had to go through, after meeting almost daily for two weeks suddenly finding herself without Mina made her feel lost, something was once again lacking in her life and Sana didn't want to admit how attached she actually was to the other woman. Her hand lifted without realizing to cup her right cheek with a frown as she chewed the fries Jihyo fed her with, you don't hurt those who you love, Sana repeated to herself over and over again, it was insane to believe one single thing was able to break so many others in the blink of an eye, the violence and rawness of the act itself was beyond Sana's understanding.

-Sehun over here!-A male called from somewhere in the bar making Sana tense up and lower her head inmediately.

-Is that her? The blonde? - Nayeon whispered as she leaned forward over the table, her eyes looking behind Sana.

-She’s the only person who fits your type here; I see why you like her so much-Jihyo commented tilting her head to a side to look at the stranger as well before looking back at Sana, a soft smile on her lips before continuing- But still not pretty enough to break your heart.

-We all know that’s a lie, she’s stunning-Nayeon mumbled making Jihyo pinch her arm at the indiscretion, Sana chuckled as she shook her head slowly.

Sana had to admit the fact she still missed Mina after what happened between them scared her more than what she would like to admit, there was something about the other woman that could easily cloud her reasons and the amount of power she was willing to give Mina over her emotions was terrifying. No matter how hard her mind was shouting to avoid any contact with her again, the mere idea of not getting even the tiniest apologize from her made Sana felt sick from the stomach, give such a bitter end to their story could chase her for the rest of her life and probably into any other relationship she tried to build in the future, whatever happened between her and Mina had the potential to leave a remarkable scar in who she was as a person and Sana had the impression Mina couldn’t mind less about it.

-She’s looking at us-Jihyo almost choked with her drink when she spotted the pair of eyes looking at them from the other side of the pub.

She couldn’t stop the sudden need to turning around to see if it was true quickly realizing it was a mistake only when her eyes met Mina’s. Her memory didn’t make justice to the woman standing meters away from her, her hair tied on a high ponytail and her reading glasses over her face almost like she had been too tired to try to put any make up over her already perfect face, pearly white teeth trapped her lower lip on a tight hold as she looked back at Sana like the rest of the people didn’t exist. How much would have Sana gave for Mina to walk directly towards her, for her to apologize and promise nothing could break them apart again but things always seemed to work the opposite of her wishes when it came to Mina.

-Let her be, we got here first-Sana mumbled as she turned to look at her friends with a tight smile.- I think I’m going to need a whole bottle of this- She chuckled pointed at her whisky making Nayeon nod in understanding, Jihyo leaned forward over the table to hold her hand softly- I’m okay, really.

Everybody on that table knew it was nothing but a filthy lie, one so big that not even Sana was able to believe it herself. The idea of going back to New York crossed her mind a few times before that night, the thought ran around her mind enough for her to know by heart that running away from Evermore and Mina was only going to make everything worse from her, there was no reason for her to run away from her place like she was some kind of criminal or she was the one who made a mistake. Sana had to deal with the of Mina being ashamed of her, the fact that Sehun seemed to be better than her for the only woman she’s ever really loved and she couldn’t compete with him no matter how much she tried to.

Mina simply didn’t love her.

A bottle of whisky was settled in the middle of their table by Nayeon a moment after before balancing a tray with tequila shots over it, if Sana wanted to drown her sorrows in alcohol she at least could count of them to walk her back home safe and sound. After three more drinks and two generous shots of Tequila Sana suddenly felt her emotions were falling back into place at least momentarily as she heard Nayeon ramble about her last hook up date that ended up with her hiding in a closet for almost an hour, seems like breaking relationship up wasn’t only on Sana’s new hobbies.

For a brief moment Sana forgot they weren’t in New York and that her heart had turned into shattered pieces of glass in her chest as she moves to seat next to Nayeon on the booth when Jihyo excused herself to go to the bathroom. Sana’s head falling over Nayeon’s shoulder out of pure habit as her hand landed tenderly over hers on the table, Why was it so different then than ten years behind? Why didn’t feel as empty as her after she left? What seemed to be making breathing for Sana a hard task in hand didn’t even seem to bother Mina as she laughed on the bar under Sehun’s strong arm around her shoulders like he had any type of control over her, like Mina didn’t play with both of them for weeks like they were nothing but children chasing a shiny prize.

A consuming flame of the bitterest anger crashed against Sana like an unstoppable wave, Mina didn’t break her heart she did it herself when she allowed her into her life knowing that in five years on their past Mina wasn’t even able to introduce her as her girlfriend not even once, she never gave Sana her place next to her, she never allowed Sana to feel like she wasn’t something she was ashamed of. Seen in the new light Mina was nothing but cruel, the sharpest dagger hidden in a garden of roses, how was it that she never noticed before? How was it that she never stopped her before Mina hurt her even more?

Mina’s gentle eyes landed over her and Sana saw her smile drop when her eyes met with hers, she wondered if she could guess what was running inside her mind even when there was so many people around them in a dim lighted pub, she wondered if Mina knew she was making her hate her.

-Kiss me-Sana asked as she turned to look at Nayeon with a frown, the older blinked in confusion. - Kiss me Nayeon.

Nayeon nodded with a hum before lifting her hand to cup Sana’s jaw tenderly, it wasn’t new for any of them, with Sana it was almost a must-happen when they drank so when Nayeon leaned to capture her lips in a tender kiss there wasn’t something odd about it in any way. Sana surprised her pulling the neck of her blouse to keep her in place when the older woman tried to lean back, her tongue sliding against Nayeon’s lower lip so slowly it was almost a torture making her whine at the unexpected deepness the kiss was taking. Sana giggled when Nayeon pulled the short hairs of her nape when her teeth nib the soft full lip against hers.

-What was that? - Nayeon chuckled looking down at Sana who simply smiled at her lazily, her lips reaching her cheek softly a few times as Sana tilted her head towards the bar to lead her eyes towards the blonde looking back at her in amaze. - Is that how you want to deal with her?- she said looking at Mina swiftly with a smirk before turning to look at Sana over her shoulder, her hand lifting to place a lock behind her ear softly.

-She deserves some mind games too-Sana mumbled as she played with a button from Nayeon’s Channel blouse.

-Let’s make it right then- Nayeon hummed with a mischievous smile as she leaned to peck Sana’s lips again before turning to look back at Mina on the bar.

Sana couldn’t hold her laugh when Nayeon lifted her whisky in a delicate manner towards the blonde in form of a toss that made Mina almost jump in her place meters away from her. When Jihyo came back she didn’t even have to ask when she found Sana’s legs over Nayeon’s on the booth, both welcoming her back with a pair of fun smiles like a kid who just did a trick and got away with it without consequences.

Fingers tangled in her hair as Sana heard Jihyo and Nayeon speak about the latest rumor on their circle, barely moving away on Nayeon to casually sip her drink like she wasn’t conscious about the pair of eyes almost drilling a hole to her head from the other side of the place. In the alcohol rush and launched by her own anger and pain hurting Mina didn’t sound like the sin she convinced herself she couldn’t commit, maybe she didn’t love her, maybe it was simply a trick from her mind refusing to let go of the best time of her life compared to how empty and monostich it was then when the only happy moment she had was being by her friend’s side and those were becoming rare with their schedules.

Sana was so convinced she was the best choice, that nobody else on that town could be enough to march into Mina’s heart that she didn’t even contemplate the possibility of it being a lie, it was her ego what pushed her so deep into that hole. She should have treated Mina like any other adventure, she should have made her way in that stupid town and leave a trace of broken hearts behind but then it was her heart the one breaking and Sana didn’t know what to do with to fix it enough to function again.

-I’ll go to the bathroom-Sana mumbled with a lazy smile as she stood up carefully not to stumble with Nayeon’s feet on her way out of the booth.

The music seemed to be suddenly louder than what she originally remembered as she tried not to fall or crash into somebody else on her way towards the restrooms at the end of the pub. Maybe her body remembered the place more than what her mind actually did, smiling out of pure kindness at the woman who walked out of the bathroom in front of her Sana barely got to place her hand in the knot to open the door when a solid body pushed her in like a wave, the click of the lock of the knot sounding behind her and for a minute Sana sworn she was ready to fight the stranger when a familiar hand cupped her jaw from behind.

Mina.

-What the fuck are you doing!?- Sana fought pushing her away- Are you insane!?

The bathroom was barely big enough for Sana to give two stumbling steps away from her, the white bull over their head revealing Mina’s blushed face looking back at her with her pink lips pressed together in anger. Sana knew that look like the palm of her hand and she didn’t need Mina to speak to know she was in trouble, big ones, but for the first time in maybe her whole life she couldn’t mind less about Mina’s opinion.

-What are you doing? - Mina groaned back pointed at her with a frown. - What the fuck was that with that woman?

-Ha! Don’t tell me you’re jealous Mitang- Sana chuckled tilting her head to the side, she wanted to hurt her. She wanted Mina to feel how deep her wound was. – I thought you were too busy with your little fiancé to mind who the fuck I got in my sheets.

-You were the one talking about loyalty and how you never cheat, What about her? Is that Nayeon? - Mina spat harshly as she gave a step forward towards, Sana smiled at her in a mock making her blood boil in anger.

-I might have many of them walking around-Sana hummed leaning against the wall behind her- You should be proud Mina, it means you’re one hell of a teacher.

Mina thought she was going to be the one in a winning position when she pushed Sana into that bathroom, she thought there was no way Sana could push her even more into her anger but what surprise did she take standing in front of the lover’s new attitude. A shaky breath leaving her lips when an embarrassing loud whine escaped her mouth as Sana’s hands pulled her firmly by the waist to crash their bodies together, in the blink of an eye and before she could even understand what was happening Mina found herself trapped between the wall and Sana’s firm body pushing her against the cold surface. A Hand lifted to hold her neck and push her face up as Sana’s lips brushed against the shell of her ear, Mina had to bite her tongue not to moan when the hold around her neck tightened choking her carefully in the process.

-You were the one who tough me how to fuck girls without telling- Sana whispered in a raw voice against Mina’s ear, her leg placed between Mina’s just on time to feel her tights trying to press together. - Weren’t you the one who didn’t want others to know Mina? You went around with all those boys and at the end of the day; you always came back to me.

Suddenly the oxygen on the tiny place seemed to be drained when Sana’s lips wrapped around the lob of her ear sliding her tongue around the small golden earing on Mina’s ear. The hand that wasn’t around her neck quickly ran down Mina’s back until Sana groped her ass through her jeans roughly making Mina groan, the vibrations crashing against her lover’s lips tightly pressed against her pulse point under her ear.

-Pretty little Mina-Sana mumbled, her teeth sinking in the flushed skin of her neck, Mina’s nails dig in her shoulders trying to hold onto something before her soul flew out of that place. - Always the good girl- Mina wasn’t even trying to hold herself back anymore when rough spank echoed in the bathroom, her moan making Sana laugh darkly against her skin.- Undress.

For Mina, Sana was more powerful that any drug and more intoxicating that any alcohol she could ever taste. When the woman gave a step back and away from her reach she could have sworn she almost falls to the floor, her head spinning when her eyes met Sana’s dark gaze focused on her, looking at her like she was nothing but an instrument for her wishes and desires. Mina knew she should have stopped her, she knew a simple negation would have been enough to pull Sana out of that bathroom like nothing even happened between them but before she could even think about it a little more her trembling hands were already pulling up her shirt out of her torso eager to feel the soft hands wandering around her body like she’s the only woman on the planet.

-Are you this obedient with your boyfriends? - Sana hummed as she walked closer again a moment after Mina freed the button of her jeans with a shaky breath.

-No Sana-Mina whispered when a soft hand ran against her side, short nails dragging her skin down leaving red marks behind there where Sana touched.-Just for you.

Sana smiled at her at the words but it was different from all the other times, a smile she’s never seen before from her lover. Something that screamed danger, something so further from Sana’s usual gentleness that Mina couldn’t even explain what kind of feeling woke up inside her. Lips kissed her way down her neck like feathers, all the way to the cup of her black lace bra… Mina felt her soul leave her body when three loud knocks interrupted their moment.

-Mina!?- Sehun called from the other side of the door and Mina felt her heart stop for a second.

-I’m here!-Mina answered after clearing her throat, her eyes closing not to meet Sana’s eyes looking back at her.- I’m almost ready, wait in the…

In a matter of second Sana’s hand pushed the cup of her brazier down and before Mina could even react sharp teeth dig in the soft flesh of her breast right next to her nipple, her hands reached Sana’s hair to pull it roughly in a poor attempt to stop her as she bit her lip hard enough to feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth before a moan escaped in the middle of her sentence.

-Love, Are you okay? - Sehun wondered again in clear worry as he knocked the door again.

-Yes honey, just…- Mina barely could breathe when Sana’s tongue ran down the deep red mark her teeth created in the porcelain skin.-Give me a minute, okay? Go with your friends!

-You call him Honey too-Sana whispered looking up at Mina with a blank stare; every emotion seemed to be taken away from her.

Creating all the distance the small room could offer her; Sana stood back picking Mina’s shirt from the floor with a frown. Looking how Mina rushed to close her pants again her lover’s eyes landed on the marks over her skin, she’s never done anything similar with Mina, she never dared to leave a trace of her presence behind but that night she for sure seemed to have forgotten about their rule as Mina looked down at the red biting mark over her chest with a deep frown.

-Shut up, I don’t want to hear you-Sana interrupted lifting her hand for a second when Mina opened her mouth, she handed her the old shirt. - Good luck explaining that.

When Sana’s chuckle echoed in the bathroom Mina understood everything, suddenly she knew the meaning of those stares and the new smile the woman was throwing at her only seconds ago; Sana was simply playing with her. She was nothing but a mock and by walking behind her into that bathroom Mina did no other than to confirm all the power her lover had over her.

Mina left her behind like a broken toy, the door slamming shut on her face as she stood in the middle on the bathroom in silence.

Sana was glad she left before she could see her cry.

+++

Looking down at her bare chest in front of her bathroom's mirror the morning after Mina's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the only remarkable trace of Sana's touch over her body, the bite was almost violent, something so far from Sana's way of loving her before that day and it was clear for Mina then when the alcohol have left her body completely that there had to be a meaning behind her change, she needed to know if the hate she felt coming from her at the end of their encounter was simply made out of her own guilty thoughts of it she really pushed Sana so far into her game without realizing that she ruined any chance of forgiveness she could give her.

Mina couldn't remember the last time Sana hated somebody for real but she for sure had more than a reason to make her the first on her list. Groaning her hands picked the sweater from the bathroom's cold floor to throw it over her body carelessly with a frown, luckily Sehun didn't push too much the night before and she got to slip away with her secret for a little longer. The ghost of Sana's touch over her skin haunting every thought Mina could form that morning when her head ached at the amount of beer she drank the night before to ignore how happy and comfortable her lover looked between arms that weren't hers and kissing lips that seemed to welcome her with a familiar ease.

Walking down the steps she found Sehun sitting in the kitchen counter with his laptop in front of him, a baseball cap over his dark hair as he sipped coffee from Mina's cup. She used to love him, she remembered feeling excited every time he kissed her and hold her between his arms, she still could hear herself giggling out of pure joy every time he invited her out... What changed then? Why was impossible to even think on cheating on him before Sana walked into the frame? Sehun was normally tender and loving, he managed to get Mina in a comfortable position on their relationship but comfort could be easily mistaken with love and Mina couldn't help but wonder if that had been her case.

Sehun didn't make her heart jump in excitement when he smiled, there wasn't a trace of need when he wasn't around or even the mere feeling of missing him even if she didn't see her in days... Was it because of the time? Mina knew marriages and long relationships went through hardships but she was too smart to trick herself into thinking it was because of how many years they've spent together; their only hardship had a name and drove a Mercedes only a street away from them.

-Are you okay? - Sehun wondered looking back at Mina with a worried frown catching the pair of honey eyes over him.

-I'm just looking at you- Mina forced herself to smile dumbly like her thoughts weren't doubts about her love for him. - Any plans for today?

-Did you forget? - Sehun smiled back at her with her eyebrows lifted in amaze, he always trusted Mina's memory more than his. The blonde walked pass him into the kitchen to pick a mug from the cabinet. - I'll go fishing with the Jenkins, I told you last week.

-Sorry, I don't know where my mind has been- Mina mumbled as she poured her third cup of coffee that morning.

Another lie, everything that went out of her mouth had turned into nothing but empty words, lies that hurt not only others but herself in the process. Mina had turned into a lie herself, everything about her was fake and plastic, made to fit and please others, to please her parents, to please Sehun but... What about her? What about her own happiness? Mina had realized that the only person she's capable to be selfish with is Sana and the amount of harm she knew she was causing made her want to cry there in the middle of her kitchen that Sunday morning. You don't hurt the ones you love but Mina seemed to be only capable to do so when it came to Sana, the only person who she loved with such intensity that it made her like a kid once again, stumbling around the wrongs and rights of life with her eyes closed and carelessly.

Strong hands wrapped around her waist making her jump out of her thoughts just to feel Sehun's lips brushing against her neck slowly, her stomach ached in a mix of guilt and disgust, How was it that he didn't see she was crumbling down? Why didn't he know there was something horrible happening inside her?

-I'll be out until Thursday-Sehun mumbled against her neck, his body pushing Mina against the kitchen counter. - Won't you give me something to remember you?

Mina trembled between his arms with her eyes shut close, her lips pressing together to hold the screaming forming in her throat. Nothing about him woke up anything inside her, not even when his hands ran down her sides like Sana did just the night before, no matter how light his kisses were his body still felt too heavy against her almost suffocating. A foreign hand got lost under Mina's orange sweater and by the time Sehun's fingers cupped her breast there were already tears rolling down her cheeks.

Why didn't he see she was completely broken?

-Sehun- Mina sniffed gripping his arm and digging her nails softly into his skin. - Stop.

Why didn't Sana see how deep her wound was too?

-Stop Sehun-Mina said again when the man didn't move away from her, instead holding her tighter between his arms- I said stop! - The shout was so loud she even surprised herself.

-Jesus Mina, What the fuck? - Sehun spat as he practically pushed her away from him like she's got the worst case of flue he's even seen. - What the fuck is wrong with you?

He almost regret his words when Sehun spotted the thick tears streaming down Mina's eyes like a river, her face blushing furiously as a strangled cry left pass her lips, Why didn't they see her? Didn't they care about her pain? When Sehun tried to walk closer to her, his hand extended in an offer of piece Mina pushed it away in disgust.

-Please don't touch me-Mina cried, her eyes shut close as she held herself tightly.- Don't you dare to touch me.

-Fuck Mina, I'm sorry baby-Sehun tried softer this time, yet ignoring the request when his hand landed over Mina's trembling shoulder.

-Stop! - Mina shouted again pushing his hand again.

-Have you lost your fucking mind Mina!?- Sehun shouted back making her whine loudly, her eyes opening to look at the man in front of him blushing in anger, his hands closed in thigh fist to his sides.- What the fuck is wrong with you now!? Don't tell me you're turning into one of those pathetic housewives already for fuck sakes.

Mina found herself standing in front of a different version of Sehun; the change was so strong it was hard to believe he was the same man she's seen the last five years. His eyes looked darker as he breathed roughly through his mouth like an animal waiting to attack, his chest moved up and down in front of Mina and she realized how helpless she would be if she pushed Sehun deeper into his anger.

-Haven't you thought you're the one to blame here? - Mina suddenly mumbled making Sehun chuckle darkly at her. - You're acting like a fucking idiot Sehun.

A loud whine filled the kitchen when a slap landed on Mina's cheek hard enough to throw her body against the kitchen counter.

Sehun gave an step back with a shaky breath but the harm was done, everything they've fought for was thrown away in the blink of an eye as he looked at Mina slowly curling in the corner of the kitchen in front of him, her trembling arms hugging her legs tightly against her chest as her face hide behind her knees. The weight of the world suddenly crashed against Mina's back, not because of the itching pain on her cheek but because she realized how Sana felt days behind. The overwhelming feeling of being lost mixed with the physical pain was too much, everything was simply too hard to handle for Mina anymore.

She heard him apologize from the other side of the kitchen like her head was pushed underwater, the faint steps walking away from her and the door closing harshly behind the man left Mina alone with her pain. Ten years and for the first time Mina wasn't okay with the idea of having to go through it all alone, the fact there was nobody else she could count of with broke her heart even more. So many years pushing herself to be different for others to like her, so many years wasted being miserable and what for?

-Hello? - Sana's voice reached her from the other side of her phone as Mina's shaky hand held it against her ear.

-Sana-Mina cried so desperately that Sana's eyes almost fill with tears at the sound- Please come, please Sana.

-What's wrong?- Sana rushed and Mina could hear her moving around on the back, she imagined her almost running down her steps- Are you hurt baby?

-I can't do it alone Sana-Mina whispered between sobs, she even through her pain she could notice the fear floating in Sana's words. - I can't do this anymore.

-I'm on my way Angel, I'll be there in ten minutes-Sana promised as softly as her emotions allowed her to- Stay in the line, okay baby? I'm really close to you, don't be scared.

No matter what happened days ago, no matter if she should hate her, the only thing bigger than her own pain for Sana it was Mina's. Mumbling sweet nothings into the phone her hand gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were pale white as she heard Mina crying into her ear from the other side of the line, sobbing her name like Sana was the last hope she could hold into. It was unbearable, like her chest was being ripped open every time a weak word came out from Mina's lips between her sobs.

Nothing ever was going to be capable to stop her from helping Mina, not even Mina herself could stand between Sana's love and her need of protecting her. Hearing her was painful but nothing could be compared to what the picture Sana found as she rushed into Sehun's house without even knocking the door.

Sitting in the floor of their kitchen Mina looked at her with the most heartbreaking expression Sana had ever seen, her hand over her lips to hold back her cries as she threw her phone away without carrying anymore as she studied the woman in front of her between her tears. Mina was scared to death, scared of Sehun, scared of herself and the turns she had to take but everything seemed to vanish around her when Sana's arm pulled her up to her feet before covering her hurting body in her embrace tightly, her hand pressing Mina's head against the crook of her neck with a trembling sob.

-I'm here now love-Sana whispered closing her eyes shut as the tears started to roll down her cheeks as well, her arms holding Mina tightly- You're safe Mina.

-I'm sorry-Mina cried gripping the back of Sana's blouse desperately, her tears creating a puddle on her shoulder as Sana kissing her head in a poor attempt to push her bitter thoughts away.-I'm sorry for hurting you Sana, I'm sorry, please forgive me.

-Baby you've always been forgiven-Sana assured against her ear in a whisper before kissing Mina's wet cheek- I love you so much Mina- her words came out in the form of a whisper that almost gets lost in their crying.

But even then with Sana kissing her face softly and holding her still in her embrace to assure her everything was fine between them, that there wasn't better shelter to her sorrow than being next to her... Mina couldn't help but wonder, how long was it going to take for Sana to hate her too?

-It’s okay Mina-Sana whispered against her ear, her arms holding her tighter, grounding her to the last string of trust she had to offer- I’ll get you out of here Angel, we’ll be fine.

But promises were always easier to make than to accomplish and Sana knew better than anyone that the future was still uncertain with her lover in the middle of a growing storm none of them knew how to conquer.

+++

By the time Mina woke up there wasn’t still a trace of the sun outside, the night seemed to be as heavy as her heart as she looked around her room until falling in the sleeping body next to her, curling against her side Sana held her to her front almost like she was scared of Mina tip-toing away from her in the middle of the night. Mina couldn’t resist the temptation of running her fingers across the silky brown locks of hair as Sana’s steady breathing crashed against her shoulder like the best calming method Mina could ever think of, closing her eyes the smell of Sana’s perfume seemed to wrap around her senses like a lullaby as she leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

After walking into her house with Sana following her closely Mina found out she was way too drained to stay awake much longer despite it was barely the middle of the morning the day before, Sana insisted on staying and she didn’t find enough strength on herself to deny the petition to her lover who basically refused to leave her alone for longer than a couple of minutes and strictly if Mina asked or if it was purely necessary. After a light dinner and a movie neither of them was interested in watching they found themselves tangled under the blankets once again, Sana dressed head to toe with the first pajamas she could find hanging in Mina’s closet and the other woman had to admit that seeing her using her clothes was probably the most endearing thing she’s seen in the last ten years.

There was something about begin with Sana that give Mina a strong sense of belonging, like she turned into a better person simply because she got the other woman to love her with enough intensity to forgive all her errors in the blink of an eye. Sana could have had anyone she wanted in that town, in New York even and somehow she seemed to refuse to let Mina go as much as Mina did with her, something about being with her gave Mina a sense of purpose, a type of strength nobody else could have woken up inside her.

After seeing him leave Sehun didn’t cross her thoughts until that very moment hours after, she didn’t know if he left or if he was expecting her to come back crawling home like a soldier coming back from war. The realization of her reflection in Sehun’s actions hurt her more than any amount of hits he could have given her, to see herself in his position and placing the love of her life in the other side of the sharp blade like she did with Sana only days ago. Her arms held her tighter against her side for a second making Sana hum in her sleep practically melting against Mina’s warm skin under the blanket, Mina knew she had to make a decision at some point, she knew there was no way she could keep allowing herself to hurt Sana without facing consequences about it.

Her decision was beyond picking between Sana and Sehun; Mina had to decide which version of herself was going to allow her to live the rest of her life in peace. Mina knew that staying with Sehun after that day wasn’t going to be the same as the last five years of relationship, something broke between them when he decided to hurt her that morning, there was a piece of her trust that never could be gained again after his actions and she wished Sehun knew that too but even when the decision seemed easy after placing Sehun next to Sana who seemed to have come down from heaven simply to hold Mina in her sleep, Mina knew much better than that.

Ten years was enough for many things to change, Sana and her seemed to be in love with each other like not even a year passed between their relationship but at the end of the day Mina had to consider the possibility of it happening because of a golden rush, the excitement of being forbidden, the promised land hidden behind immeasurable dangers. The real question was; was she really going to be able to forgive herself if she allowed Sana to slip away from her again? Sana seemed to be her only ticket out from a hell she built herself without even realizing; a train that was only passing by in her life once and Mina knew that if she didn’t hop into it on time she was going to be left behind without Sana ever looking back at her again.

Was she really going to keep placing her life on hold just to fit?

-Baby-Sana whispered against her neck before tilting her head up for a moment to look at Mina’s deep eyes with hers barely open.- Is everything okay? Do you need something?

Mina looked at her without rush, printing in her memory the picture of Sana looking at her ever so tenderly as the light from the street showered her in a grace that even the heavens should be jealous of, her pink lips parted as she breathed slowly almost like she was afraid of any sudden move could scared Mina away from her.

-I’m in love with you Sana-Mina said softly for the first time in ten years, the only true she’s allowed to pass her lips in the last three weeks. - I love you- she whispered as she felt a freeing emotion filling her heavy chest as Sana’s eyes filled with tears.- I didn’t stop loving you, not even a single day Sana, I promise.

Sana felt her heart squeeze in a overwhelming wave of emotions crashing against her still half sleep brain, Mina's hands cupped her cheeks so tenderly she could have sworn the touch was purely her imagination as her hands started to tremble against Mina's tummy. All the town had to offer for Sana was Mina, all she ever wanted from the day she turned back to that place was to gain the piece of her that was left behind years ago, the trace of a happier her, the version of Sana that didn't need to kill herself working every and each day to distract herself from her emptiness but the one who laughed like a little kid out of pure joy, the version of herself Mina grew up loving like there was nothing else meant for her.

She waited for the moment since they first kissed in a rush weeks ago, a piece of her always wished for Mina to whisper it to her when she thought she was asleep laid in her sheets with her warm skin pressed tightly against her in the after-glow of sex. Mina was beyond Sana's understanding, everything about her seemed meant to confuse her and her aching heart but she couldn't think about a sweeter poison than her lips kissing her face like it was the last remain of art in the whole wide world. Between her tears Sana still saw it, the overflowing sadness buried in Mina's eyes looking back at her with all her attention. All those years Sana thought she was the one who ruined everything, the one to blame for the pain in both of their hearts and Mina allowed her to think that, knowing damn well it was mostly her blame to take... Until that moment.

-Sana, I'm so sorry for hurting you-Mina mumbled holding back her own tears as her thumbs swiped Sana's bitter tears away.- I'm sorry for daring to hit you in your car, I'm sorry for never giving you your place in front of other people.- She continued making Sana sob loudly, she sounded so broken and small Mina thought she was probably the most disgusting person in the world.

-I thought you were ashamed of me-Sana cried gripping the sides of Mina's shirt until her knuckles turned white.- I thought you never give me a real chance because I embarrassed you, You were always so happy to introduce your boyfriends but...- That was the first time in her life Sana allowed her to know what exactly she felt, how many harm Mina had caused without even realizing she did so.- You never introduced me, you never talked about me with anyone and... Why couldn't you? I grew up thinking there was a piece of you that hated to be with me, that I was not enough.

Mina's body shook as she pulled herself up dragging Sana in the process to sit in the middle of her bed, before the her crying lover could register what was happening Mina was already sitting on her lap with brown teary eyes looking back at her with the most sincere gaze Sana has ever seen. Her hands pulled Mina's waist closer to her body as a pair of warm trembling hands cupped her cheeks tenderly, Mina needed to let her know, Mina needed to release her from a weight she never knew she put over her shoulders.

-Sana-Mina called with a broken voice, her thumbs caressing the skin under her fingertips as Sana closed her eyes in a poor attempt to stop her tears.- You're the only thing that happened in my life that was honest and pure- She promised in a whisper as her lips pressed against Sana's forehead- You're the only piece of me that I love, you're more than enough, more than what I even deserve to have after all I've put you through.

It felt like all her life Sana had been waiting for those very words to leave Mina's lips, there was nothing wrong in her, there was nothing she should be ashamed about and Mina knew it was her fault for letting her think so poorly about herself for so long. Sana was braver than anyone she could know, she was stronger than any army but between Mina's arms that night she was nothing but a child again, like time had gone back to their teenage years when they had to whisper in the middle of the night for their parents not to hear their love promises. There weren't barriers around any of them anymore, their hearts were out for the other to see and any of them mattered if a rock was thrown towards them because nothing could be worse than being pulled apart.

-I love you Mina, I love you so much-Sana promised in a whisper as she looked into Mina's eyes.

Lips crashed against hers first tenderly and almost hesitating for a second before a warmer feeling surrounded them, Sana's arm holding Mina still in her lap almost like she couldn't believe everything was happening finally, after so many years of wait, she felt her shake under her hands as she ran her palms up and down her sides underneath her old shirt, Mina was hers. Hers to keep, to protect, Mina was Sana's to love.

-Please don't leave me alone again-Mina whispered shuddering as eager lips kissed down her jaw and her throat.- Don't leave me behind.

-Never again love-Sana promised as nails dig into her shoulders in Mina's attempt to keep herself grounded to the real world as Sana's mouth sucked her skin.- We'll get out of here together- the promises slip from her mouth with such ease that Mina knew she meant every single word, she looked up to meet her eyes as she held the edges of Mina's shirt.- Can I make love to you?

Mina's lips curved into a tender smile as her hand ran down Sana's hair softly, How could she deny anything to Sana? Her wishes were her owns, their minds and bodies seemed to flow in the same course as Sana freed her from her old shirt, lips quickly landing on her skin like Mina was the only source of oxygen she had in that room. Her lips kissed the purple-ish bite on her breast softly but eager, her tongue sliding over the mark almost as an apologize to her past actions with Mina's hands tangled in her hair.

That night lighted by the moonlight and the shadows coming from the street Mina looked at Sana strip from her clothes just for her before the desire consumed every part of her body, her head felt like floating as her lover's hands ran down her body like she was Sana's only desire and goal, like there wasn't a world outside that room and other people beside each other.

That night, for the first time in ten years; Mina was free.

+++

A week went by between them like it was a matter of seconds and the next Saturday reached Evermore before they could even realize it. It was Mina’s rehearsal dinner for the weeding and in an interesting twist that Sana couldn’t help but find funny, Mina was stuck in her lap as they sat in the floor of her bedroom. The decision of breaking the engagement was taken but there was still plenty of things to take care before Mina could move forward with her plans, leaving Sehun wasn’t simply breaking a relationship, she also needed to leave everything in order with her parents and her house since Sana had proven to be more than eager about sharing her home with her.

-Stop moving around-Mina groaned with a soft smile as her hand applied a layer of pink lip gloss over Sana’s mouth.

-You’re distracting me-Sana mumbled as her hand ran down Mina’s exposed back.

Mina giggled as she looked down at her lover who smiled brightly at her after her lips were done, something about her finally sinking fully into Sana and all their possibilities had her feeling like an excited child all over the place. Sana wasn’t lying about being distracted, after all Mina seemed outstanding in front of her wrapped in her brand new red dress and her blonde hair perfectly tied on a bun, a part of her had to be glad with Sehun for being such a useless boyfriend because otherwise she couldn’t enjoy of the almost angelic sight in front of her.

The crack on Mina’s relationship with Sehun was so clear and deep he didn’t even try to fight or argue anymore when Mina walked out of the house with her backpack shamelessly hanging over her shoulder to march right into Sana’s car waiting for her outside. The marks and signals of their affair written in almost every wall of that forgotten town where nobody seemed to take care into them as Sana’s hand found its place over Mina’s tight in the safety of her car. Evermore seemed to be frozen in time and somehow Sana considered they both were as well, ten years was enough for Mina to forget her, to refuse anything she had to offer and stay between Sehun’s arms as she looked at her leave as lonely as she reached that place but that wasn’t the case, Mina still loved her, Mina still put her over anything else and somehow no even a year had passed by between them.

After all their stolen moments and hidden encounters, Mina and Sana were still the best part of each other and nothing could have torn them apart then when they allowed their hearts to open despite their blooming fear. Mina was convinced her lover reached her life again only to proof her how empty everything was before, how false was her happiness in that town, how lacking was her relationship as a whole, Sana had to be a miracle that happened once every one hundred years because otherwise she would have turned her heels 160 grades around and leave Mina without her second chance in the blink of an eye.

-You don’t have to do this-Mina promise softly as her hands picked Sana’s to kiss her knuckle.

-I want to-Sana admitted turning to look at her with a soft smile, the car parked in front of the restaurant. - Do you want me to leave?

-Of course no Angel-Mina assured with a frown before leaning to peck her lips- You’re more welcome here than anybody else.

Seeing her with Sehun was less painful then when he didn’t dare to even touch her hand for longer than a couple of seconds and since Mina seemed to have torn almost all her caution to the wind as she kept her closer than her own fiancé. The restaurant was considerably crowed and Sana could simply flow Mina as she greeted at the curious guests, she guessed it wasn’t really common for the bride-to-be to show up in the rehearsal dinner without the groom but thankfully everybody was too polite to ask her about his location so she kept for herself the poor excuse she created about work or the Jenkins.

Looking at her from across the room once their ways parted Mina couldn’t believe how everything about her changed just for one single person, how fast was she able to throw herself towards the edge knowing for sure there were arms waiting for her in the other side. Her life had crumbled down like a house of cards taken by the wind but she couldn’t mind less, better things expected her for the future, the was a whole wide world of possibilities waiting for her after their left that town behind and looking at Sana’s bright smile directed towards her between the crowd a part of Mina knew there was nothing to be scared of.

She regretted not leaving before, she wished she could recover all those years she’s wasted expecting everybody else to think highly of her no matter how many pieces of her soul the behavior took away from her but then she knew that if that had happened she probably couldn’t count with Sana by her side. Love was the most powerful thing a person could feel, it had them swaying from the peak of their happiness to the dangerous edges of sadness but at the end of the day there wasn’t a thing they wanted to change on each other. Love was about understanding, about support and care and Mina couldn’t find someone capable to give her that and much more than other than Sana.

-Mina-Her mother’s face suddenly turned paler as she looked behind her daughter’s back.

Stumbling pass the restaurant’s door Sehun walked in with a half drank bottle of rum in his hand, behind him and almost pulling him out of the place the older of the Jenkins rushed following his steps with a nervous expression. The whole place seemed suddenly quiet as his eyes fell over Mina from across the room, his face red in a mix of anger and drunkenness Mina knew she had to be scared of.

-You! - Sehun pointed, his deep voice almost like a roar in the middle of the crowd making Mina tremble in her place. – How dare you!?

Frozen in her spot Mina saw helplessly how the man walked towards her with wide heavy steps, when a hand extended in front of her face in a poor attempt to reach her hair an arm pulled her back by the waist in one quick move, Sana’s soft groan reached her ears as she held her against her front pushing her away from Sehun’s reach. Mina felt like puking at the dizzying movement as Sana turned them around for her back to face Sehun as she grounded her lover steps away from the man; that slap was going to be the last time Sehun dared to lay a finger over Mina that way in Sana’s presence.

-I’m here-Sana whispered against Mina’s cheek before turning to look directly into the man’s eyes, fearless.

-What the fuck are you going to do whore? Try to seduce me? - Sehun laughed as he pointed at Sana who looked at him with sharp eyes, Mina closed her eyes in fear when she gave a step closer towards her.

-Listen to me Sehun-Sana started with a frown, only a step separating her from the man.- We’re between us friends…- She teased with a mocking smile as she tilted her head to the side as a mock, her voice turned into a whisper.- Do you really want the whole city to know I’m sleeping with your girl?

-Sana-Mina breathed behind her giving a step closer; she needed to be more careful with her words. - Let’s go home.

That moment hit Sehun harder than a punch in the face, Mina didn’t even care enough about him to try and stop him, she really cared so little about them anymore to try and bend things between them, instead all she could think about was Sana and her safety. When Mina’s hand lifted to hold the back of Sana’s arm, Sehun took his chance as an overwhelming wave of anger crashed against him, his hand gripping Sana’s hair and pulling her away harsh enough to make her whine loudly at the pain practically dragging her to stand out of Mina’s reach.

-You’re pathetic-Sehun chuckled darkly as Sana tried to punch him without any success. - Is this really the best you could found Mina?

-Mina, What is he talking about? - Her mother wondered with a shaky voice behind her, Mina didn’t tear her eyes from Sana’s crying face.

-Sehun let her go-Mina tried giving an step closer towards the man- You don’t want to hurt her for real, it’s been enough…

-I’ll tell you when I had enough!-Sehun shouted making Mina jump back for a moment. - How dare you to sleep in my bed when you were fucking her!? Out of all the people, you did this to me with the filthiest you could found!

The room filled with gasps and exclamations of surprise yet Mina didn’t care about them anymore, any of them mattered as she heard Sana groan in anger under Sehun’s grip over her hair moving her head side to side in a poor attempt to free herself. How was it that she ever thought about loving that man? How was it that she never knew the type of monster hidden behind his surface?

-I never loved you-Mina said softly as she looked at the man’s eyes with a serious expression, all her emotions seemed to be kept lock somewhere in her mind as she thought about the best way of making him let go of Sana.- Not even at the beginning Sehun.

That was the first true she told that man in the last month since Sana’s arrival, suddenly her shoulders weren’t that heavy and she felt she could lift up her chin to face him without fear. The chaos was unleashed and there was no way to make it return to the place he kept in the bottom of their hearts, Mina’s decision was taken already and Sehun had to deal with the fact there was no way he could recover what they used to have, something he tricked himself to think was perfect.

-You disgust me-Mina said with a straight face looking how the man moved closer towards her.

His hand finally moving from Sana’s hair releasing her from his grip and making her stumble steps behind his back, Sehun was so blinded by his fury he didn’t even see it coming when Harry jumped from the crowd to throw him directly towards the floor. His body crashing against the wooden surface with a dry sound as the officer kept him down with his knee buried harshly in the middle of his back. Mina rushed towards Sana as fast as her weak legs allowed her to, taking advantage from Harry's interruption to reach her lover in a poor attempt to assure Sana what side she was on.

Mina didn't know how many strings where keeping her down in that down until she cupped Sana's cheeks between her warm hands, her thumbs swiping the bitter tears away from the tender skin making Sana know she was there for her, that they'd had to step over her for her to allow anything else to happend. Those people would have called them sinners, would have thought they were a shame and were the reason why Mina felt she should kept herself hidden in a molde no matter how rotten it was inside. They couldn't handle to face something a bright as their love, they couldn't understand the concept of being true to themselves the way Sana's always been.

-Let's go Angel-Mina whispered for only Sana to hear, her hands squeezing her shoulders softly.- I'll get you out of here.- she promised as she leaned to peck her trembling lips without rush.

-Mina!- Sehun called behind her but she couldn't care less as Sana nodded weakly in front of her.- Don't you dare to leave!

-Give me a second-Mina mumbled as she leaned to kiss Sana's nose with a soft smile, her hand falling in place over Sana's for a minute before taking her ring off.

Like a prisioner taking of the handcuffs Mina looked at the small ring held between her index and her thumb, Mina looked down at Sehun still on the floor, his cheek pressed harshly against the surface as he looked at her with nothing but fury. In the past Mina would have forgiven him, she wouldn't have dared to walk in that place with Sana by her side but those were things she was ready to leave behind her and mistakes she wasn't open to commit again. That windy night of saturday in the middle of nowhere Mina had her first taste of true freedom... and the only thing that could top that sensation of fullnest was Sana's hand softly pressed against the middle of her back, assuring her, she was there to hold her too.

-Goodbye Sehun.- Mina said blankly as she threw the ring to the floor in front of the man.

And Goodbye to the old Mina as well.

When she turned around to face Sana the first thing she noticed was the proud smile on her face, their hands locking together as their fingers intertwined to walk towards the restaurant's door like there was nobody but them inside. The murmurs of the people didn't bother them and even less Sehun's voice calling at Mina like he couldn't believe his eyes, Everything about Evermore was a chapter they both could finally finish because they hand in their hands the only treasure the place had to offer.

-I love you-Sana whispered as she leaned to kiss Mina's lips from the driver seat.

Sana drove into that town a month behind with nothing but an aching heart and an empty life to show and only four weeks after she found herself with everything she could have asked for and more as Mina smiled at her brightly in the company seat. Her hand over her tight like the distance between them as something impossible to reach, before Sana, Mina's life seemed to be nothing but a dessert and somehow, slowly and almost without realizing flowers started to bloom in the darkness of her nights, between the stolen moments of joy her lover gifted her with the purest intentions.

In a forgotten land where nothing was as it seemed, Their love bloomed in the darkness like the brightest sun of a warm summer.

-I love you-Mina answered with a bright smile.

Sana didn't need for her to said to know it was a promise; their promise of a forever

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most complicated relationship interaction I've ever written, I literally used every braincell I had to offer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for your wait and for reading.
> 
> Also I don't really think I'll keep going for a while with the Evermore inspired series but anyways I would like to know what song you would be interested in to create a story like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Second story of my Evermore Inspired Series, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
